The Wrath of the Crystal King
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Mephiles has taken over Soleanna and crown himself as King, As King he find himself wanting a Queen. what happens when a certain white bat becomes his target?
1. Attack on Soleanna

**BANG!**

A loud sound came from the entrance of Soleanna castle. Two guards slowly approached the spot but when thiere eyes met the one that caused the commotion they didn't get the chance to react for they were quickly knocked out.

a being told from legends was here in physical form. He shuffled along the castle halls slowly making his way towards the throne room.

...

The Duke prepared himself for battle for the new threat. he made sure his daughter was in a safe place.

" Daddy no" Eliese's voice cried from the secret exit of the throne room. Before the Duke could tell her to go the door to the throne room exploded open.

Standing in the door way was...A hedgehog?. That's what was causing all of this commotion, one little 3 foot tall hedgehog?.

The hedgehog shuffled in, but the guards and king wouldn't let their guard down.

"...I...Found...You!" the hedgehog's raspy deep voice hissed. The Duke spread his arms out protecting his daughter. The hedgehog lifted up his head, the eyes, bright green, almost snake like looked around the room then met his target. The Princess.

"I..Iblis.." he hissed and with his hands he made a purple bubble and growing larger it absorbs every one in the room.

...

"Hey Eggman long time so see" Sonic said jumping up to the obsessed doctors latest machine. Sonic, hero known all over proceed to rub his rear end against the wind shield. The blue hedgehog jumped off as the scientist slammed his hands on the control pannel and causing a malfunction.

his machine reacted by attacking it's self. And Eggman escaped before the final explosion.

" curses, I'll be back Sonic!" The doctor screamed as he zoomed off in his hover craft.

Sonic grinned over his victory and then was greeted by a surprise hug from behind.

" SONIC!" a female hedgehog cried " oh Sonic your ok". Sonic didn't struggle and just let the hedgehog give him her death hug.

Amy Rose, Sonic's number one fan and self proclaimed girl-friend...well she dropped that act but would still try and peruse him for his affections. Sonic has grown fond of Amy but still will run from her.

" Sonic " a child's voice called. Flying in from the use of his two tails, a young fox landed with a device in his hands.

" What is it Tails?" sonic asked while prying Amy off his body.

" Trouble in a land called Soleanna" The fox explained pressing a button on his device and brought up a hologram of Soleanna city

" oh what a beautiful city" Amy clapped her hands together " What a perfect place for romance and a date" she winked at Sonic. Sonic cringed at Amy's affection. Tails ignored Amy and pressed another button bringing up the castle. it had a crystal wall like a moat and pieces of crystal poking out of the castle walls.

" Luckily the Duke and Princess are still alive. We got to get them out of there".

" ok" Sonic nodded " we should get Knuckles with us".

" I'm coming to Sonic" Amy said making her hammer appear. Sonic and Tails knew there was no arguing with her. Plus Amy has showed in the past she's capable of taking care of herself and her fighting skills have helped them out in the past.

" Well lets get going" Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

First chapter and...Yup Eggy's only appearance...I don't see Eggman as a villain...sorry.


	2. Getting inside the Castle

Not far from the castle two G.U.N agents were on the case about the disturbance of the city. Agent Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the bat. The two were informed at G.U.N's head quarts and were sent to investigate.

"finding the castle shouldn't be too hard" Rouge spoke in a sarcastic way.

" What makes you say that" Shadow growled. Rouge rolled her eyes and pointed up at the sky. Before the two was the glow off the crystals.

" Just a lucky guess" the bat said jumping in the air extending her wings. she reached out to Shadow " lets go". Shadow nodded and let the bat take his hand and the two flew off to the castle.

The hedgehog that took over the castle has crowned himself king. Looking all over the newly decorated throne room, shafts of crystals poking out from the floors, soldiers trap in crystal pods all with a frighten expression but also frozen as time stood still.

" This is too easy" the hedgehhog chuckled. it appears this hedgehog was mouth less and if he did have a mouth he would be grinning.

...

Rouge manage to glide over the crystal wall and made her decent. She released Shadow from her hand and he landed on his feet. the two scanned the area before making any moves. The light from the crystals were blinding and the two had to quickly find a spot to adjust their sight. Once able to see they looked up at the castle stone walls for a way to get in.

Rouge took off into the sky flying along the stone wall. She found a window open and empty. floating back down she reached for Shadow and lifted him up off the ground. She flew back to the open window and the two entered. Letting go Shadow landed and Rouge landed too folding her wings back. The two found them selves inside a old dusty room.

" everything is so...Old" Rouge ran her hand across a box, her finger tips taking in the layers off dust while the box left finger streaks. Shadow had to cover his nose or else the dust would cause him to sneeze.

" Let's get moving" he quietly said. He and the bat walked over to the room's door and glancing down each side of the hall they decide to go to the left.

...

the hedgehog knew Shadow and Rouge were in the castle, holding up a crystal shard he watched the two G.U.N agents run down his hall. His eyes were fixed on Shadow, he growled at the hedgehog but then his attention turned to the bat.

"well...This should be interesting" He crushed the crystal in his hands.

...

Shadow and Rouge were getting close to the dungeons since that's where the Duke and the Princess were held captive.

_**"Peek-a-boo I see you!"**_

Shadow and Rouge skid to a halt as the floor in front of them started to ooze purple. the purple on the floor expanded and rising from the floor was...A Hedgehog that resembled Shadow. the only difference was the color.

Shadow was black with red highlights while this hedgehog was a shade of grey and had dusty blue highlights.

" Who are you imposter?" Shadow ask hiding the shock of this hedgehog's appearance.

" this again" The imposter spoke. He shuffled over to the two, Shadow concern for Rouge' s safety jumped in front of her, blocking the hedgehog from her. the hedgehog shuffled over to Shadow he looked him in the eye

" Let me remind you ".

Shadow heard a high pitch sound to his ears, he fell to the floor grabbing his head.

" S..Shadow" Rouge called out. Once the sound was gone He got up glaring at the hedgehog before him. He now remembered everything.

" M...Mephiles" he hissed. The hedgehog folded his arms.

" Long time no see Shadow" Mephiles spoke.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. No good can come from this!

sorry but my laptop keyboard has a mind of its own, so iff you see extra letters or missing ones that's why

* * *

out side the astle another hedgehog stood. He stood on top of a roof looking at the castle. Beside him a purple cat landed. She took a quick look at the ground below but turned back up. The hedgehog noticed the cat's reaction to heights.

" you ok?" he asked.

" Y...Yeah I'm fine" she told him. Actually she wasn't fine. Blaze the cat had return from her prison of the dimensions and has return to Soleanna. She reunited with Silver only he doesn't remember her. What happened?. last thing she saw was the white hedgehog calling her name while trying not to cry.

_Good luck Silver_ she called to him before disappearing in thin air.

...

" Cut it out Mephiles why are you here?" Shadow ask. Rouge blinked, what was going on? does Shadow know this guy?. Mephiles chuckled.

" Simple" he took a step " I'm taking over Soleanna" He reached out his arms " but you already knew that by my decoration".

" Wheres the Duke and the Princess?" Rouge asked.

" Safe for now" Mephiles folded his hands behind his back " unless..." The dark demon watched the two G.U.N agents. Mostly on Rouge. Shadow stepped in front or Rouge preventing the other hedgehog from staring at her.

"Unless what?" Shadow asked. Mephiles shook his head, he started to chuckle.

" You'll see...If you refuse to join my side" he said " So I suggest you hold your tongue and join my side".

" My answer is still no" Shadow told the demon " giving me these memories didn't help you now did they".

" Stubborn" Mephies hissed " I guess I have to persuade you to join me" He snapped his fingers. Shadow blinked, nothing happened to him...He heard Rouge give out a yelp. Turning his head Rouge was struggling, two clones have snuck up on them and were holding his partner.

" Concern for the girl are you?" Mephiles asked walking past him, Shadow turned his body around facing him, the dark demon reached under the bat's muzzled holding her in his hand as he studied her face " Then again.." he trailed off Rouge yanked her head out of his hand.

" She something" he turn back to Shadow " tell me Shadow" he gestured his arms to look like he's thinking " do you care for this whore?".

" She's not a whore" Shadow barked back. Mephiles got his answer.

" So you do care" he told him, he let his arms fall to his sides " well then you in no position to refuse my offer again, not to mention poor Duke and Elise's fates now".

Shadow knew the safety of Elise and the Duke were important to the people of Soleanna but what about Rouge. Lost in though he didn't hear The two clone grunt and fall to there knees.

Rouge had manage to get free and hovered above the floor. She was out of their reach. Mephiles was distracted by Rouge's sudden movements that Shadow took the opportunity to attack.

Shadow curled up in his ball and slammed a few homing attacks on Mephiles, uncurling from his ball Rouge landed behind him ready to strike.

Mephiles started to giggle, his giggle turn into laughter. the laughter started to scare Rouge but she wouldn't dare show fear, not in front of Shadow.

" I have to say" Mephiles begun to shuffle over to them, he was inches from Shadow " You got me".

Shadow was caught off guard he didn't see Mephiles deliver a blow to the hedgehog's stomach. Shadow gasped as he fell to the floor holding his stomach.

"S...Shadow" Rouge cried out concern, but the clones return out of thin air and restrained her. Mephiles looked down at Shadow who was recovering from the blow and kicked him in the face, Shadow fell on his side still holing on to his stomach.

" Stop!" Rouge called. Mephiles looked at her, his eyes giving her a cold glare, Those reptile green eyes send chills down her spine.

" Take her..." he pause only now the cold harsh expression turn different "...To my quarter" he chuckled. Rouge cringed at what he meant, half of her was scared and the other disgusted but the clones obeyed and they started to melt into a portal and the bat sunk into the floor.

" SHADOW!" She screamed before the portal closed up on her. Mephiles turn to Shadow, he placed his foot on the hedgehogs head, not adding any weight instead he used Shadows face as a door mat.

" now what to do with you?" he asked.

...

Sonic Tails and Amy arrived at Soleanna city, Knuckles had join them knowing the group would need their help.

The group had no trouble finding the castle for the shafts of crystals were all over the place.

" How do we get in?" Knuckles asked. Before the blue hedgehog could answer his ears picked up the sound of groaning. it came from an ally way. Sonic carefully approached the ally, Amy held on to his arm making him feel uncomfortable but didn't bother to tell her let go.

As the group came closer They could see a body under cardboard boxes and garbage. Tails being the brave one approached the body and used his tails to wipe off the trash. All four gasped and took a step back.

It was Shadow and he didn't looked to good.

* * *

what's going to become of Rouge? what does Mephiles plan to do with her?


	4. Recovering

Rouge found her self inside a nice room, but it had a bad vibe, it was weird how the room's wall were decorated with the color purple and the only lights were Crystals that were place in each corner.

The ivory Bat had to get out fast. She didn't want to think what Mephiles had in stored for her. She ran towards the window only for large shafts of crystals to pop out on the sill, the crystals acted like bars of a prison cell. The bat backed away from the window.

"...Damn..." she cursed.

...

Sonic and the Gang mange to take Shadow to safety, with their luck they crossed paths with Cream the rabbit and her mother Vanilla. The mother and daughter were vacationing in Soleanna and invited the heroes to thier private vacation home.

Vanilla got right to work wrapping Shadow up in bandages, and put him in a comfortable bed. Once finished she left the hedgehog to rest and went down to serve refreshments to the rest of the team.

...

" Is Mr. Shadow going to be ok Mama?" Cream asked.

" I don't know" Vanilla placed a tray with tea and cookies on the coffee table.

" Well Shadow is stubborn" Amy said " If he knows whats good for him he'll stay put a recover".

" Speaking of Shadow" Knuckles spoke up " why wasn't Bat-Girl with him?"

" I don't know Knuckles" Sonic told him " we can ask him when he wakes up".

Cream walked over to the tray on the table and gathered some cookies and poured a cup of tea into a small cup.

" Mama is it alright if I bring some tea for Mr Shadow?" the little rabbit asked. Vanilla looked over to Sonic, the blue hedgehog nodded signaling it was alright. Cream carefully carried the plate upstairs where Shadow was.

...

Carefully opening the door while balancing a plate with hot tea and cookies Cream manage to get in with out spilling a drop. She put the plate on the night stand, the little rabbit turned to the hedgehog who look like he was sleeping peacefully.

" Don't worry Mr Shadow" Cream spoke " you'll get better soon". The rabbit turn to leave only to find Tails at the door.

"Tails?" she asked. The young Kitsune walked over to Creams side and looked down at the seeping hedgehog.

"Don't worry to much Cream" the 8 year old told her " he's like Sonic he'll be fine". Tails convinced her to come back down to hep the others with their plan, the two didn't even reach the door when they heard Shadow stir.

Both children turn there heads. Shadow's eyes slowly opened. He turned looking at the frighten two, He recognized the Kitsune.

"...T...Tails?" Shadow croak. " Wh..."

"..Shadow...Don't move, I..I'll get Sonic and Miss Vanilla" Tails ran out off the room leaving Cream alone with the hedgehog.

" Y...your not gonna leave are you?" Cream asked. Shadow tried to move but couldn't as he felt the pain.

"...N..No" he admitted.

Tails returned with The rest of the group. Vanilla told him not to move. Shadow ignored the rabbit and turn his head over to Sonic.

"...Why am I here?" he asked.

" Hey We found you all banged up in the city" The blue hedgehog told him. Shadow hated having to be rescued by his rival, he flopped his head back on the pillow, but something didn't feel right, some one was missing among the teams.

" Oh crap!" he said.

" what?" Knuckled asked.

" Rouge..." The black and red hedgehog spoke " She's been captured in the castle"

* * *

Yes Cream and Vanilla are in this story...


	5. Mephiles VS Rouge

**Oh I think I should mention this...A review told me I was making Mephiles OOC.**

**...OOC?...Really?...ok I've read fanfic where Shadow was way OOC * Shadow see's Amy .Bam! he's in love*  
**

**Honesty Mephiles barley had a character to work with in the game, I mean he goes on and on about Sonic being the Iblis trigger and yet he doesn't meet him (and the fact the game does ignore Sonic and focuses more on Shadow and Silver). Plus if you watch real close in Silver's story you can catch Mephy twirling like a ballerina * giggle*  
**

**And I've read some very fantastic Fanfic's that involve Mephiles wanting a female companion and staying in his..er...limited character.  
**

**So We fans are doing favor of exploring Mephiles's true nature and writing him into a decent villain he should of been not just some dick who targets sonic for no given reason.  
**

** Mephiles the Dick! - Sonic 06  
**

* * *

Rouge's time was running out, her ears picked up on the sound on foot steps coming towards the room, looking up she flew up pressing her body against the door frame, If she timed it right she could sneak out while his back is turned.

**CLICK**

The door to the room opened. Mephiles stepped in, he blinked realizing the bat wasn't in the room.

" Hiding are we" the demon hissed " so be it, I love a good game a hide and seek". Rouge carefully watched the demon hedgehog below her.

_Come on_ she watched him _ just step in_. Mephiles made his move, Rouge seized the opportunity to get out. pushing the door open with her foot she jumped down and ran out.

The white bat ran as fast as she could, she had to escape, or find the royal family. Her heals clicking along the floor as she took a sharp turn only to run into Mephiles. Not having time to react he grabbed her wrist.

" Hey!" she shirked trying to free herself, she felt the hedgehog'd hands turn into sharp crystals hands, he had morph into his crystal form. Rouge struggled as he manage to turn her around , his right hand securing her waist and his left garbing hold of her left wrist.

"...Gotcha!..." he whispered into her ear.

...

Mephiles teleported in his crystal quarters with Rouge in his clutches, a soon as the purple portal absorbed into his feet the demon threw the bat onto the floor. Rouge quickly got to her feet ready to fight, Mephiles gave out a laugh.

" think you got what it takes to take me on?" he asked taking a step " I like your courage...something I want in a Queen".

Rouge blinked, what did he mean by that. The demon hedgehog manage to break her defense " I'll make a deal with you, defeat me in a fight and I'll set you free" He got closer to her " you lose" he grabbed hold on her right wrist and wrapped his arm around her waist making her have no choice but to look at him "...You lose and you belong to me".

Rouge broke free and pushed him away. The demon hedgehog chuckled and the room turned into a purple and black void.

" my quarters are to crowd here we have all the room we need,ready?" Rouge didn't get to respond for Mephiles came at her, the ivory bat leaped to the sky only for her wings to get zapped by unseen electricity. She screamed as she fell to the floor, her wings were paralyzed,

" oh yes one little rule I forgot to mention, no flying" he said waving his finger " don't worry after the fight your wings will work again".

Rouge knew she wasn't out yet, lucky she had training at the female division of G.U.N. she gave out a little smirk.

" you think grounding me will stop me from beating you" she asked rushing at him swinging punches, Mephiles easily dodged them laughing at her attempt to land a punch on him, he didn't count for her to kick him, she kicked him hard in the hip knocking him over. Mephiles held on his hip, he looked at the bat.

" I have to admit you got me but I'm just warming up" he lunged at her, Rouge had difficulty dogged his punches, all she could do was block, Mephiles finished his attack with a swift kick to her stomach. The bat shrieked and fell to her knees. signaling the fight was over the purple void turn back to the room.

" I won my dear" he hissed. Snapping his fingers Rouge was held up by an invisible force, the force turned into two clones. Mephiles walked over to her, he cupped her chin into his hand forcing her to look up at him " and now your mine" he chuckled.

* * *

** ...Sorry about my rant!**


	6. Making a plan

Shadow told them who was the one behind the attack.

" Mephiles?" Sonic asked "...Why does it sound familiar?"

" what do you mean faker?" the black hedgehog asked, then it occurred to him that he's the only one with the memories. "...Never mind" he huffed.

" Actually Shadow I think I'm starting to remember. " Sonic bought a hand to his head " I...I had this weird dream seeing dark figure and..." he let go of his head "...Then a hole in my chest, my heart was missing and everything went black".

Amy gasped, she never heard Sonic speak like that, it brough tears to her eyes. "...S...Sonic" she softly called to him. Taking a step forward she took hold of his hand into hers, comforting him.

"...Amy" Sonic spoke, he wanted to take his hand back but didn't, he figured she was only trying to comfort him, comforting from his nightmare.

The moment was interrupted by Knuckles making a coffin noise. a heads turn to him. " If were done we need to come up with a rescue plan" The red echidna turn to Shadow " Shadow your staying here " he said in serious tone " you need to recover ".

Shadow folded his arms, He knew The Echidna was right.

* * *

Short Chapter...your going to have to wait for the next 3 Tomorrow.

I've written about...23 chapters for this and I'm going to post 3 at a time until its caught up to where I'm at.

Enjoy.


	7. Tainted

ok you know what this chapter is all about...M time!

* * *

Rouge was lost in a state of shock while laying in the bed in her prison, she was wide awake knowing her life had change, next to her was Mephiles, he was sound asleep ,his arms wrapped around her frame securing his prize. Rouge wanted to die, this monster stolen her virginity.

...

_Rouge struggled against the clones and Mephiles got a good view of her body  
_

_" it's no use my dear" Mephiles cooed " Your mine"_

_" Go to hell" the bat hissed, Rouge eyes widen to witness a horrible sight, across the hedgehog's muzzle a bubbling boiling sound was heard, bubbles appeared cutting across, The noise died down and the bubbles turned into steam, once the steam cleared Mephiles was seen licking his newly formed mouth._

_" That's much better" he said using he new mouth, he cupped Rouge's chin forcing her looking up as he started to kiss her. He forced his new tongue into her mouth, she felt his sand paper tongue scraping against her, it was awful, the hedgehog broke away for air._

_" such a sweet taste" he purred. " for a Queen"._

_" I'll never be your Queen" Rouge barked at him. Mephiles giggled._

_" Really I can arrange that" he said in a lustful tone " after all it was I that won our little fight". he caressed her cheek, the glove on his hand disintegrate and morphed into a hand with crystal fingers, Rouge could feel the sharp fingers against her skin. The bat saw an opportunity for her legs were free and she can nail him where it hurts, she brought her leg back and went for the swing only for the demon hedgehog grab her._

_" Nice try my dear" he said, his eyes looked over at the bed then back at her " I'll give you a choice on how to settle this" he let go of her leg and pointed over to the bed " the bed or..." he trailed off looking don at her cleavage._

_" or what?" Rouge asked afraid of the answer but tried her best not to show fear. Mephiles drew a wicked grin_

_" Or my clones can hold you in place and you'll have 5 pairs of eyes watching your body" he told her. Rouge eyes widen, was he going to do that, no way she won't let him rape her...the fear of rape was getting to her but she had to keep control._

_**Calm Down Rouge**__ the bat told herself __**pull yourself together, you gotta find away pout of here**_

_**...Oh very cute my dear...**_

_Rouges gasped to hear Mephiles in her head._

_" I know what your thinking, your not escaping and your time has run out" he turn from her he lifted up his hand snapping his fingers._

_"...Strip her" He commanded his clones. Rouge cried out as the clones tore away at her cat suit. Shreds of material scattered all over the floor, they left her in nothing but her panties and bra, Rouge tried to fly but her wings wouldn't work._

_" Y...you said my wings would return to normal after the fight" she snapped. Mephiles peaked at her_

_" Yes...If you won" he chuckled as the clones disappeared. Rouge tried covering her body with her arms but Mephiles wouldn't allow it. Turning around he grabbed hold of Rouge's arm and dragged her over to the bed, throwing her down he wasted no time getting on top of her._

_" NO!" the white bat shirked as the demon pinned her wrist back, when he griped her a purple misty cuff secured her wrist, the cuff paralyzed her, he did the same thing to her other wrist with purple misty cuff, with arms held back Mephiles was ready to do the real work._

_his hands reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, Rouge struggled but Mephiles body weight held her down, once the bra was removed he tossed it aside and begun to massage her breast, he would squeeze them,then kissed them, they felt so good in his hands. Rouge not wanting to believe this was happening shut her eyes and looked away._

_Mephiles wasn't having that, he reached for her face and planted kisses all over her muzzle. "oh no my sweet" he hissed " you can't ignore me". he let go of her face and started to plant kisses all over her waist as he reached for her private part._

_Rouge couldn't take it, it was happening, as much as she wished this wasn't happening she was going to get it. she let a small tear fall from her eyes. She was crying, silently crying as the demon tore off the last remains of her clothes._

_He got a full view of her naked body, he noticed the bat crying. He took her body into his arms he lean into her ear " hush my sweet" he purred, he planted kisses on her shoulder. releasing one arm around her waist his hand traveled to her area and his hand rubbed around it like a vulture locked on to it's prey._

_Rouge gasped feeling Mephiles's finger go inside her, he watched her expression as his finger went deeper into her, the he entered another finger._

_"Yes.." he purred "..don't be so shy". Rouge couldn't control the tears they kept coming, crying while her body was being violated. Mephiles removed his fingers to study the substance only to make a discovery._

_" oh what luck" he chuckled " you're a virgin?...Or I should say was". He rubbed the wet substance along his fingers and looking down at her body, he could tell she was ready. He rolled himself back on top on her, his eyes making contacted with the ivory bat that had tears down her eyes  
_

_Rouge gave out a shrike when felt him push his memeber into her. He grunted while adjusting himself._

_"Now this is where I make my claim" he pulled back then pushed in. Rouge cried out this made the demon laugh._

_" yes my dear sing for me" he said getting ready for another thrust " let me hear your voice". He pulled back again and rammed into her further and harder._

_Rouge was full out crying as Mephiles's hips bucked, He would grunt while she would squeak and let tears stain her face._

_He was enjoying the feel of being inside of a woman, he enjoyed the dominance the power he had. He had his hands on her hips holding her in place as he ram into her. Then came the moment where he would release into her._

_Rouge heard him orgazim into her, she was disgusted about what he did to her, Mephiles collapsed next her, his arms drawing her close to him, he nuzzled his muzzle into her neck._

_" your amazing my Queen" he purred into her neck " and your forever mine!"_

_..._

Rouge had the freedom return to her hands and buried her face into them, she rolled on her side facing away from Mephiles. She had to face the fact. She was tainted, never to be pure again.


	8. The Music of Darkness

Sonic, Knuckles Tails and Amy carefully approached the crystal transformed castle, Shadow was convinced to stay back at Vanilla's.

Amy had her hammer out but was shaking in the knees. Sonic notice her sign of fear.

" Amy?" he called to her. the pink hedgehog who wasn't thinking started to swing the hammer, when she realized she was hitting nothing she stopped.

" Sorry Sonic" she said.

" Sonic she should go back to Vanilla's" Knuckles pointed out. This made the pink girl march up to the red Echidna

" No way Knuckles!" she shoved her hammer in his face " Where ever Sonic goes, I go, got it!" she lowered her hammer.

" Amy it's not to late to turn back" Sonic said trying to convince her to leave but the pink hedgehog was stubborn.

" I'm not leaving" she said proudly. Both the blue hero and red guardian rolled their eyes and decided to focus on their mission. The missions was to get the royal family out of the castle and rescue Rouge.

" I don't see why were rescuing that Bat any way" Knucles started " I rather keep it this way, then my Master Emerald is out of her reach". Knuckles was given harsh glares from Tails and Amy. The Echidna Knew he was kidding and in fact was wondering about the safety of the treasure huntress.

...

Rouge was left in the room after Mephiles woke up and went to check on his prisoners. She couldn't escape, her wings had a small crystal clip and would zap her if she tried to fly. The white bat watched out the window, the birds flying away. She was put in a nice long cream colored dress with crystal solder straps, on her chest was a pendent size crystal. Th bat sighed again.

...

Mephiles was alone in a room playing a giant pipe organ, his music was deep and dark, each key he pressed would produce a loud frightening note, together creating the song of darkness.

Mephiles let himself be engulfed by his music he created.

" yes" he moaned brinign him back to his moment with Rouge, he imagined the music playing with him and the bat's 'activity'.

" my dark music" he voiced " let your song be heard, let them know I rule all".

...

Rouge could hear the music being played, it annoyed her, she pinned her ears back not wanting to hear another note.

...

The Duke and Elise could hear the music as well. Else tried her best to ignore it but the dark music wouldn't allow it, in the end she gave in.

"I've never expected music to be so dark" she said.

" Music is suppose to show ones emotion" the duke explained " but for Mephiles it only bring out darkness".

...

Sonic and the other also heard the music right out side the castle walls.

" Who would be playing a weird song like that?" Tails asked.

" Don't know" Sonic answered " if were lucky the music will cover us and we can rescue The Duke and his daughter"

" Right" Kuckles said raising his fist in the air.

" all right lets go" Soinc anouced as they looked up at the large crystal wall.

* * *

pipe organ!...seriously is a musical instrument for darkness!


	9. Running into Rouge

Rouge reached her hand towards the window and was shocked to discover no crystal shafts emerging, this gave her an idea. she may not be able to fly but she can still climb. now she just needs to break the window. looking around the room she spotted the round small table, she went over picking it up, it was no surprise how much it weight for she was strong enough to lift Omega, taking hold of the table by it long neck she took a swing.

...

Sonic Tails and Knuckles were waiting or Amy to climb over the wall, the pink hedgehog was taking her time by carefully climbing down, not only was she trying not to lose he stepping , she also had to deal with 3 guys looking up her, in other words her dress. Amy trying hard not to think about it slipped and fell making Sonic catch her.

" you ok Amy? " the blue hero as putting her down.

" yeah I'm fine" she brushed off her dress. Suddenly the 4 heard the sound of shattering glass and the sound of wood breaking.

...

Rouge peaked over the new hole she made, ting a look down to see how far it is she smirked, gathering the sheets and blanket she made her makeshift rope and tied it to the foot of the bed.

Ajusting her body she begun climbing down like a mountain climber.

...

Team Sonic plus Amy were walking around the castle to find away in with out being spoted, Knuckles who wasn't looking felt a body land on him, the team turn to see Rouge has landed on the Echidna.

" S..Sonic" Rouge asked suprised to see them here.

"..Ouge...Off..Me" Rouge heard Knucles muffled under her, the bat got off the echidna, Knuckles got up brushing the dirt off him.

" uh..Rouge" Sonic pointed at her dress "...What are you wearing?" he asked. Rouge looked down at her dress, her eas pinned back as she held herself, She didn't want to be reminded of what Mephles did to her.

"..That's..." she didnt want to finish. Tail flew up to where Rouge fell from

" Sonic" the kitsune glided back down to the group " Rouge may of found us our way in" he pointed up " we can sneak in by that window".

" Not going to work" Rouge told him " I escaped from that room, if you guys go in that way thiere will be clones waiting to capture you".

" Rouge do you now whre the Soleanna royal family is held?" Knuckles asked

" My guess is in the dungeon" The bat answered " to be honest I was only kept in that room up above" she looked back up at the room she was held in.

" Dungeon eh" Sonic grinned " that's all we need to know" Sonic turn backed to Amy " Amy why don't you take Rouge back to Vanila's"

" Why me?" Amy asked. Sonic waled up to her.

" Look it's best you two go, I don't want you to get hurt ok" Sonic openly confessed his concern for her.

"..ok" Amy gave in " but!" she poke him in the chest " you owe me a date around the city got it!". Sonic ears went flat knowing he should of seen this coming from the pink hedgehog. he quickly turned her into the oposite direction.

" uh..Maybe" he pushed her.

" you better" She argued back. Rouge took her leave and followed the pink hedgehog out of th e castel yard, she took one last look at Team sonic

_good luck guys_ she mentaly though.

...

once the girls were gone it was up to the team to make thiere move, they didn't get to make one step for Clones of Mephles were surounding them. Then the Real Mephiles emerge. from his clones

" Sonic" he hissed "...Your back from the dead?".

" What?" Sonic ased as his team mates looked at thiere leader in disbalife.

* * *

hey look at that Mephiles is speaking with Sonic...Will Rouge and Amy be able to escape?


	10. The Escape

Rouge and Amy didn't get to far for out of the shadows was Mephiles. Rouge glared at the demon while Amy prepared her hammer.

" I've should of known you would escape my dear" He purred " and I see you have a cute little friend".

Amy tired hard but Mephiles was freaking her out, his glowing green reptile eyes against the red sclera starring at them.

" Leave her alone Mephiles" Rouge said defending the young hedgehog. Amy never believed Rouge would be defending her, Amy has never been on good terms with the bat because she believed she was trying to steal sonic from her. Amy now ws feeling a little guilty for misjudging the bat.

" As you wish my beauty " His snapped his fingers, Nothing was happening to them, Amy's ears twitched to the sound of screaming behind them.

"S..Sonic" she gasped, the voice screaming sounded like Sonic and Amy would do anything for him.

" Sonic hang on I'm coming" Amy held her hammer and ran in the direction the voice was coming from.

" No Amy stop" Rouge called to her but it was to late for he pink hedgehog was gone. Distracted by the young hedgehog's move Rouge didn't see Mephiles approached her, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him, his other hand grabbed hold of her arm.

" Now were alone" he purred into her ear " I need to think of a way to punish you for escaping" He chuckled then he gave her cheek a soft lick like a kid with a lollipop. Rouge cringed to his touch.

...

Sonic and his team took out 5 of the 10 clones and they were getting worn out.

" I don't know what game this guy is playing but I won't go down" Sonic dodged another clone" Suddenly Sonic heard the sound of Amy's voice coming towards him , he turn seeing he charge with hammer ready to swing.

" Amy what are you doing" Sonic asked. The pink hedgehog ran up to one of the clones and with a swing she knocked the clone into the air.

" I'm here Sonic" Amy said " I heard you call for me"

" Amy I never..." he didn't finish for he grabed the pink girl and pushed her out of the way of a flying object. The object was a large crystal and it hit 3 clones like bowling pins. The two hedgehogs looked up to see a Silver colored Hedgehog floating down.

" Move" he said making his hands glow, rocks and tree branches took effect of the same glow and hovered above the ground " I can take care of these guys" he thrust his hand forward and the rock zipped landing into another clone " my friend is inside the castle, meet up with her if you want to save the royal family".

Sonic nodded and the four scurried away from the scene.

...

Inside the dungeon a lavender cat approached the cells Elise and her father were in.

" Who?"...The princess asked but the cat silenced her by garbing hold of the lock, her hands engulfed with flames it melted the lock and broke it's bonds around the cell door.

" No time to explain" the cat said " follow me if you want to live". Elise went to help her father and not waiting any time the two decided to follow the cat.

...

Rouge manage to break free of Mephiles hold on her, she tried to go for her screw attack but forgot her wings had the crystal, when she leaped into the air she felt jolts of electricity in her body, she screamed landing on fours.

" did you forget about my control over your wings my dear" he knelled down her her, he took her chin into his hand and forced her to look up at him " after all, you belong to me". Mephle spotted a fire ball coming right at him, he jumped out of the way while Rouge manage to force herself back. the fire hissed as it died out.

" Who did that?" The demon demanded, The lavender cat stepped in with Elise and the Duke behind her.

" I did" Blaze spoke. Mephiles started to chuckle the cat didn't like this at all " wh...whats so funny?" she asked not like the answer.

"You think your little flames can stop me little girl?" he teased " if I recall you and that idiot Silver believed every single word the came from me". The cat growled trying not to let her flames get the best of her.

" SHUT UP!" she shrieked " don't you ever talk bad about my friend". she pointed at him " you're nothing but a lying coward". This took Mephiles by surprise.

" ah it appears some one remembers me.." he started apparochng her " tell me" his face inches from hers " how brave are you?".

Blaze didn't get to answer for she was met with a crystal hand slapping her acoss the face hard that she flew a few feet. She landed on her side.

" BLAZE NO!" a Silver hedgehog flew in, he witness his friend being hurt and didn't like it, he landed while Team Sonic ran joining them, Amy spotted Rouge on the ground and ran over to her helping her up.

" Silver is it?" Mephiles watched the young male " such a naive little thing..." he looked down at Blaze and got an idea "..Just like your little feline friend said".

" Silver don't listen to him" She called. Silver's hands started to glow, rocks and trees levitated, he glared at Mephiles and with a swift move from his hand he knocked the demon off his feet burring him under the tree.

" EVERY ONE RUN WHILE YOU CAN" Silver screamed and no time wasted the heroes plus the royal family escaped the crystal corrupted castle.

* * *

yay for Silver and Blaze...


	11. Blaze and Silver

At Vanilla's the older Rabbit offered Rouge some spare clothes. The bat gladly accepted the clothes knowing the dress she had might have a hidden tracking device, she asked Sonic to take the dress far away, even gong far is to have it be tossed in a volcano.

Sonic smirked saying hell take it to the coldest place on the planet, with a zip he was out the door.

Rouge now in a T-shirt and black spandex pants retreated to one of the guess room to be alone. being out of that dress wasn't enough, she still had those crystal clips on her wings, she need to find away to get them off of her. Amy was brave enough to approach the room.

" Rouge" she called while softly knocking " are you ok?" she asked. No answer, Amy suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Blaze

" Give her some time" the cat said " she'll come out when she's ready" The cat lead Amy back into the living room, there they will discussed there next plan plus Silver and Blaze need to fully introduce them selves.

...

Rouge was curled up fettle position on the bed, she was hugging a pillow, Her ears flatten as she could hear Mephiles's evil laugh echo in her mind.

" No!" she cried into the pillow " leave me alone". She heard the door to the room being knocked.

" Rouge you in there" it was Knuckles " hey listen, that cat and hedgehog who saved our butts are from a different dimension" he explained " I though you might want to know so you won't be left out" he rubbed the back of his head " I should inform Shadow as well...See ya when your ready to come out" The Echidna walked away.

This angered the bat, not only did he disturb her from her torment but didn't even bother to ask how she was feeling, She wanted to march right up to him and give him a good smack and tell him off but couldn't.

"SCREW YOU KNUCKLES!" She screamed. She threw the pillow and broke down crying, why was he so oblivious of her feelings?, she was hopping he would come in and try to comfort her. she would appreciated that but knowing her attitude she's just end up making him leave.

...

Vanilla was offering refreshments to Silver and Blaze, Blaze was slowly sipping away the tea while the hedgehog next to her was stuffing his face with cookies and biscuits.

" Silver stop pigging out like that" the lavender cat scolded her friend.

"oops!" the grey hedgehog said with crumbs falling " sorry" he then started to nibble on the cookie like a normal person.

" So..." Knuckles asked sitting across the two " you two seem to know a lot about this ' Mephiles ' guy".

"well..."Silver didn't now how to answer that but Blaze did, Elise and her father also were listening, the house was large enough to support their size, Vanila's vacation home was originally built for humans. The Rabbit left the house the way it was in case humans visited them ans she was right. she even got human size furniture,. the two listened in while sipping away their tea. Blaze put down her cup.

" I'm the only one who knows" Blaze explained " you see I was trapped in between dimensions and in a suspended animation state, I thought I was forever sealed in drifting, then I found myself outside and I met with Silver". She closed her eyes " I couldn't believe it that he didn't remember me then I figured something happened, I was the only one to remember". The cat poured her self another cup of tea.

" I explain to Silver about his history, he didn't believe me at first but then his legal guardian a female grey Echidna named Dawn-Na explained about a evil by the name Mephiles"

" Dawn-Na said the evil being know as Mephiles was once part of the Soleanna sun god Solaris, she said Solaris was divide up into two beings, one Mephiles that we seen" Silver spoke looking out the window " and another being in the forms of flames" Silver swallowed his breath before saying the name " Ibblis".

Elise dropped her cup, the cup breaking got every ones attention " I'm sorry" she bent down picking up the broken pieces " it's just..." she trailed off " the name sound familiar".

" What do you mean my daughter?" the Duke asked.

" I'm not sure it like..." the princess spoke "...Like it was part of me".

"really?" Silver asked.

" Hold on" Blaze spoke " I also recall Dawn-Na saying the royal family has a devices that can stop Mephiles...does such a thing exist?".

" you mean the scepter" The Duke Spoke " the scepter of darkness, it was made long ago in case a dark presence came to our kingdom, we've made it for it absorb any evil..." he trailed off " I'm afraid it's in the castle".

" Then we'll go in and get it" Shadow said making himself known, he had bandaged wrap around his chest and some wrap around his arms, " but first" he glared at the royal family " we must get them to a safe destination" He said.

* * *

Yup in this Fanfic Silver is from the Sol dimension...Figured that where he'll be from now on since "Sonic 06" erased itself...And it explains why he's in Sonic rivals and the Mario Olympic games right?

oh yeah...the only Original Character in this story is an Echinda name Dawn-Na...NO! Not meant to be a love interest for Knuckles.

Her name is a Echinda spelling of Donna. sorry I like the Archie's Naming system for the female Echidnas.


	12. Free from the Crystals

Oh yeah...Shadow has recovered enough to be able to moving around, he tend to heal a little quicker.

* * *

It was settled that the next day Elise and her father would be escorted to G.U.N protection. Shadow climbed up the stair's to go back to his room but stopped at Rouge's. He knew she wasn't there for the meeting and wondered if it was alright to disturb her. After all she's a G.U.N agent and has every right to know.

...

Rouge heard the soft knocking on her door. She had her ears pinned back " I'm not in the mood" she told the door. No answer the door clicked open, she sat up on the bad her back turn, she really didn't want any visitors.

" Go away" she growled. The door closed but the person didn't leave, The bat turned her head ready to scream at the visitor only to stop. It was Shadow, The bat turned away not wanting to speak with him.

" How you feeling?" he asked. Rouge's ears lifted up, he was the only one to ask her, well second if you count Amy being the first. The bat brought her arms to herself hugging her body.

"...I..." she squeaked " ...I don't know how I'm feeling". she looked down at the floor, then she felt extra weight on the bed next to her, she was surprised to find Shadow sitting on the bed with her.

" I won't force you to talk about it" he said " but I'm letting you know tomorrow were taking The royal family to G.U.N for their safety".

" Ok" Rouge said emotionless. she turn to him " hey how are you feeling?" she asked. Shadow looked down at his arm and legs, his wounds were healing up very quickly.

" fine" he told her " why?" he asked. Rouge said nothing and turn her back showing him the crystal clips.

" do you think you have the energy to remove these?" she asked " I can't fly with these on". Shadow took a closer look at the crystals.

" this may hurt a little" Shadow told her, taking the crystals in his hands he concentrated with the chaos energy in his finger.

**ZAP**

Rouge gave out a yelp but the crystals were gone and all was left were dust. The hedgehog got up from the bed

" see if you can fly?" he asked. Rouge got off the bed and leaped upwards, flexing her wings she was able to hover.

" I..I can fly again" she landed next to the bed " Thank goodness" she sat back down on the bed. Shadow Exited the room, Rouge was wondering he he left, maybe was her behavior and he was embarrassed by it. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't see him returning with a cup of water in his hand.

" here" he handed her the cup. Rouge took the cup and took a sip.

" T...Thanks" she squeaked, Shadow went to the door.

" you might want to get some sleep for were leaving very early" he told her and exited. Rouge put the half empty cup on the night stand, she forced herself a weak smile...Shadow was a good friend.

...

despite the little comfort she got Rouge couldn't sleep for her dream was being haunted, haunted by Mephiles.

_Rouge felt small tiny crystal hands ripping against the dress she wore, The ripped until her thighs were showing, the bat fell on a dark floor, turning she came face to face with Mephiles, he stared down at her with his wicked grin._

_" you can not escape me my Queen" he hissed as his hand reached for her, Rouge shut her eyes._

_"..No...NOOO!" she screamed._

Rouge shot up gasping for breath. the house was silent, nothing, she realized it was all a dream, she fell back on her pillow, and curled up, she was afraid Mephiles will for ever haunt her.

Out side her room Shadow was just passing by heard her, he knew something happened and will make Mephiles pay for what he did.

...

That morning Amy whined about the fact she never got her date in Soleanna with Sonic, the group of heroes along with Elise and her father all took a boat to Westopolis, that's where the G.U.N main head quarters were and it was home to Shadow and Rouge. Cream and Vanilla remained in Soleana for they can report to the team if anything happens, plus thy believed Mephies wouldn't bother them.

Sonic didn't like the boat trip for his fear of water and being surrounded by it. To avoid it he stayed below the deck locking himself in a closet.

The trip only took 2 hours, in those hours Rouge manage to get a little nap but it still wasn't enough, once on shore and Sonic running off to kiss the ground the group head to G.U.N.

...

" Motropolis?..Wheres that?" Rouge asked the commander, she and Shadow were taken into their boss's office to learn about a new base.

" It's south from here " he said " Motropolis has there own Kingdom, so far its governed by their Queen". he explained " with royalty there The Duke and his daughter would feel more at home there then here"

"..I guess you have a point" Rouge said " alright when do we leave"

" you depart in 2 hours, this will give you time to get yourselves ready".

...

Rouge had every one over at her club, she took the opportunity to change into her regular cat suit while the rest talk over the trip to Motropolis, Sonic wasn't looking forward to this at all, he kept quiet which worried Tails.

...

the Two hours were up and the group was taken by helicopter, they arrived at the city's edge, Sonic was the first to get out, he swallowed his breath.

"Uh..lets be quick about this ok" he said. Now Shadow was suspicious of the blue hero's attitude , he kept his eyes on the hedgehog as they all made their way to the castle.

The castle was big, bigger then Soleanna and the inside wasn't to small, the guard escorted them to the main hall. Coming down the hall's stairs dressed in white gown with armor was a purple Hedgehog, She blinked when her eyes met Sonic.

"..S..Sonic you've return" The Queen cried out rushing to the hero embracing him. Amy didn't like the hedgehog hugging Sonic like that, her attitude changed once every one heard what Sonic called her.

" Hi...Mom" Sonic sighed.

* * *

guess who going to be in this story!...

as for the small Shadouge moment...well Right now Rouge's feeling are more at Knuckles but don't worry they will shift more to Shadow later on in the story


	13. Sonic's heritage

**Hey every one...uh I know I shouldn't be asking but...Please Review!.**

**Reviews let me know what you guys enjoy and I enjoy knowing what you enjoy...I'm not making sense huh?.**

* * *

Queen Aleena Hedgehog, ruler of Motropolis was The mother of Sonic.

" That's not the greeting I was looking for son" she joked " any way I'm happy to see you"

" yeah...Me too mom" Sonic told his mom. Amy who've put the pieces together ran over and grabbed sonic by his arm.

" Sonic I had no idea you were a Prince" she said while her tail was wagging. Aleena blinked seeing the excited pink hedgehog

" Sonic who's this?, she's quite a cutie" she asked, before Amy could answer sonic quickly covered her mouth.

" She's a friend mom" Sonic told her " she helps me fight Eggman". Amy pouted not able to tell her future mother in-law who she was.

...

Aleena lead Sonic and his friends to the conference hall, their was a large round table and in one of the chairs was a magenta hedgehog with pink hair.

" Sonic, long time no see" she said.

" same to you Sis" Sonic looked around the room " where's Manic?"

" Over here bro" Sonic heard the voice of his brother, he was attached to a pillar with a tool bag strap around the waist.

" Manic what you doing?" the blue hedgehog call out.

" oh hanging around" the green hedgehog jokes " Sonia isn't helping"

" Manic last time I helped your last project ruined my best outfit" The magenta hedgehog told him.

" hey this one doesn't involve oil or smoke" Manic called out while putting together what appears to be a camera " beside all I need was you to watch the monitor to see if the security camera's worked".

" I can help with that" Tails walked over to the monitor that was set on the table, the fox poked the small screens buttons until a picture of Sonic with Sonia showed " Hey Sonic I see you!" Tails called out. Sonic grumbled while Sonia giggled.

Knuckles was blushing mad when he saw Sonia, it's been along time since the guardian saw her and this made Rouge suspicious about the two. True Rouge would flirt with Knuckles or get under his skin for the master emerald but in time she developed a small crush for the Echidna and now Sonic's sister was in the picture, seeing Knuckles glow red made her want to smack him. instead she snuck up on the echidna

"So?" she asked seductively " why so red around Sonic's sister?" she asked. Knuckles snapped out of his trance and glared at the bat.

" none of your business" he told her, Rouge backed away, she watched as Sonia noticed Knuckles and she approached him, the two seemed to have a nice conversation. Rouge didn't like it at all.

" Oh Sonic" Aleena spoke " before we settle thing I want you to meet the two agents that told me about your arrival" she turn to the shadowed section of the room " you two may come out now".

Coming out of the shadows were a wolf dressed in red body armor along with a cape, next to him was a large muscular dingo. Sonic step back in shock, so did Knuckles. It was Sleet and Dingo.

* * *

looks like Rouge is...Jealous?...

Any way. If Sonic underground continued I believed Sleet and Dingo would turn over to there side after the way Robotnik treated them...uh yeah next Chapter will explain...

**SO...MANY...SURPRISES!...**


	14. The 2 agents from GUN

"...Sleet?" Sonic growled, Knuckles was right behind him.

" Dingo" the Echina followed. Th wolf held up his hand

" Relax Hedgehog" he spoke " were on your side". Sleet turn to Dingo " you see ever since your family freed Motropolis from Robotnik..Or you now call him Eggman, we've been out of the job."

" Yeah" the orange canine agreed, and by the sound of his voice Dingo sounded very educated " We've found this place called G.U.N" Dingo said " we're surprised they let us in".

" Yeah" Rouge interrupted " don't worry Sonic" She approached the two " Shadow and I have personally trained them " she looked over to Shadow " right?".

" Y..Yeah" Shadow said " Dingo only having the mind of a 2nd grader we had to educate him fast so we put him a speed learning program and now has the mind of a collage graduate" Shadow explained.

" And that when Sleet's remote that put me through those transformation had to go" Dingo said slamming his fist into his palm, indicating the orange canine destroyed it. . The wolf turn to Aleena.

" forgive us your majesty but we must be getting back to our H.Q" the wolf bowed.

" Not to worry you are dismissed" she said. Sleet and Dingo exited the room still leaving Sonic and Knuckles puzzled over what happened.

"..Sleet..Dingo..." Sonic tried to grasp the concept that the two bounty hunters were now on the good side.

" yeah, yeah" Sonia walked over to her brother " Manic and I were like that before he explained everything".

" Who explained?" The bule hero asked.

" That would be me my boy" A pale green hedgehog entered the conference room, he was dressed in white uniform, his quills had bits of blue dipped on them, he wore a shoulder pad with a cape. The hair o his head parted from the middle. next to him was a pale blue hedgehog.

The green hedgehog waved to Sonic " hey son" he said " how's it been?"

Sonic blinked, standing before him was King Jules Novis Hedgehog. Sonic's father.

" and don't forget me" the pale blue Hedgehog who had a mustache and bushy eye brows, Sir Charles, Jule's older brother and adviser, but to every one else he simply known as Uncle Chuck.

* * *

If!...If there had to be one and I mean **ONE! **character from SATAM that I could tolerate it would be Uncle Chuck...I liked him...i only watched a few episodes he was in and that was it!

Now I know Jules is Sonic's dad in the Archie SATAM universe but since Sonic has no daddy in undergrounds I used him instead. Only instead of being blue his fur color is a pale green to show where Manic gets his fur color.


	15. Joining the Darkness

**SOLEANNA CASTLE  
**

Mephiles was alone playing his pipe organ, he played to forget his humiliation from being defeated by Silver.

_**I'll get my revenge on you little boy**_ he pressed one key making the pipes produce a loud deep note.

_**And then I have my queen in my arms**_ his music grew softer. Mephies is letting Rouge think she's out of his reach but he knows exactly where she is, she just has to let her guard now and then he'll take her.

Once Rouge was his again he'll have to find away to extract his other half from Princess Eliese, He knew all he had to do was make her cry and knows the perfect target...The Duke.

...

He stopped his song for he was in the presence of a unwanted guest.

" State your business?" he barked, The figure dressed in ragged cloak approached the demon.

" the one you see is not in Eliese" the stranger spoke, and judging by the voice it was a female. Mephiles now tun to the figure.

" what do you mean?" he asked " I know my other half is in that girl".

The cloak stranger took another step forward " not any more, you see time was altered, Princess Eliese is free to express any emotion".

" and you know this how?" Mephiles asked the stranger.

" I know this cause I felt it's presence in another soul...in a Cat name Blaze". The figure removed the hood from he head, A grey female smirked " She now hold Ibblis".

" tell me?" The hedgehog approached her " what's your name"

" Dawn-Na" she knelled before him " In my world I'm known as the Wise Lady Dawn-Na, and I've come to serve you". She looked up. Mephiles grinned, he now has a subject, it's a start, maybe Dawn-Na might know how to break Blaze's guard.

" Very well" Mephiles signaled her to rise " perhaps you might be of use after all".

* * *

review if you saw that coming?...or not...


	16. Cream Is Missing

Sonic's family treated Sonic and his friends them to a royal dinner, once finished every one as taken to the conference room. Sonic explained everything about Soleanna to his father.

" I see" the king said " and how do you plan to get the scepter?" he asked.

" Well..." Sonic spoke.

" The Chaos Emeralds" Blaze spoke up " I'm suggesting we gather the Chaos emeralds so we have an advantage, before Mephiles begins gathering them".

" good thinking" Sonic said " we'll start looking for hem tomorrow".

" that quite a plan little lady" Jules said " you guys have nothing to worry about, the princess and her father a safe with us".

Then a servant entered the room, he was a grey fox " Sire" he spoke " theirs a call for your son on the view phone, shall you take it in here?"

"uh sure" Sonic said. The servant pulled out a remote, the wall next to sonic slid down and a scene was pushed forward. the screen lit up revealing Vanilla. and by the looks on her face she was worried and upset.

" M..Miss Vanilla?' Amy asked " Is something wrong?".

"oh I'm glad I got the right number" The older rabbit spoke while trying to not burst into tears " I..I'm sorry to call like this but" she took out a handkerchief " Cream has been missing for the pass 2 hours" she cried.

* * *

I know short chapter but what this? Cream is missing?...Lets find out what happened to her.


	17. The Little Captured Rabbit

Alone in a dark room a little rabbit shivered with fear...she wished she was with her mother and Cheese.

_Cream was sent by Vanilla to get some milk and eggs for a cake she wanted to make for when Sonic and his friends save Soleanna._

_With some money in her pocket and the list she skipped down the streets. The little rabbit stopped looking up at the dark crystaline castel, the way is crystals reflected making the sky glow purple._

_As much as purple can be a pretty color the rabbit hoped that Sonic and his friends will restore the castle to the way it should of been._

_The rabbit continued with her trip when she heard a noise, looking down a ally she saw a tiny kitten stuck. Cream who couldn't stand to see a hurt animal walked over to the kitten._

_" aww you poor little thing" she watched the kitten struggle, it appears the kitten got it paw tied up on some string and he string was under a rock. Cream being careful to not frighten the kitten and not get hurt she calmed it down then untied the string._

_Once freed the kitten was gone. Cream knew the little animal was grateful, she looked down and notice her shadow was different, bigger and in the shape of a familiar hedgehog. Smiling she turned her head._

_" Hello Mister Sha..." but stopped one realizing the person wasn't Shadow._

...

Cream was trying not to cry but couldn't help for being foolish " mommy must be worried about me" she wiped her tears, the door to her room swung open, standing in the door way was Mephiles.

" Hello little one" he called out " ready for your performance". Cream's eyes widen as the demon starting approaching her.

* * *

It appears Mephiles has kidnapped out little rabbit...Why?...what does he have planed for our innocent friend?

Review if you want to know

...

" Cream is missing?" Amy aproched the screne " how?"

" I sent her to he store to pick up some eggs and milk but she hasnt returned" Vanilla explained, Cheese the chao flew in to view screaming it's little head off. Vanilla took he Chao in her arms.

" Calm down Cheese" Vanilla said. Th screne was getting blury as the image of Vanilla was gone and replaced by Mephiles.

" No" Rouge steped away, she didn't want to see him. Mephiles gave out a ev cackle

" I miss all of you" He said " why dont we all have anice get together and we'll hae cake, icecream and candy" he teased.

" What do you want Mephiles" Shadow growled.

" what I want...Oh nothing but I think what I have here might change your minds" Mephiles then pulled Cream on Scene.

" CREAM!" Amy cried " you monster let her go!". She summoned her hammar.

" Put your toy away little girl" The demon hissed " if you want your litle friend back then you all better be back at Soleanna in the next 2 days" he watched Rouge growng uncomfrable he grin grew " expecaily you Rouge" he called out to he " my beautiful Queen" he then ended his call and Vanilla was put back on.

" What happened? " Vanilla asked.

" Vanilla were comeing back to Soleana, we know where Cream is" Sonic tolder the rabbit.

"Please find her Sonic, I'm counting on you" She ended the call and the sreen went back to being a wall. Now every one had one more question to ask, all eyes turn to Rouge. Rouge was feeling claustraphobic with all the eyes watching her.

" Rouge?" Sonic step foward. Rouge ears were down she couldn't hide it any more, they were going to find out any way.

" I...Mephiles...He...He..." she couldn't finish for he face grew pale, she claped her hand over mouth and ran out.


	18. The Truth

**Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter...for some reason the edit process made the chapter look shorter, don't worry I went back and fixed it...Lets continue shall we?**

* * *

Luckily for Rouge there was a small bathroom near he conference room as she dove inside and the sounds of vomiting was heard.

After finishing the bat was on her knees, she was shaking violently, What caused her to throw up like that. she heard soft tapping from the door.

" Rouge" Shadow voice called from the other side " are you alright?" he asked.

"..." Rouge couldn't answer, she didn't know what to say to him, she heard the door be pushed open, Shadow peaked in, She looked up to him, barley hanging to the toilet as she tried to get up. Shadow knelled to her side and rubbed her back, He avoided looking in the toilet bowl for he did want to see the food she ate the past hours all in there. Rouge reached for the toilet handle and the vomit mess was flushed.

...

Sonic and the other were confused as to why Rouge ran out like that.

" poor Rouge" Amy spoke getting every one attention " I hope she's alright".

"I hope so to Amy" Sonic said.

Minuets later Shadow returned with Rouge.

" Give her some space" Shadow growled. Jules brought a chair over for her to sit in, Sonia had a cup of water in her hands and gave it to the bat. she took a sip , the group was very silent until Rouge couldn't take it any more and broke down.

"...He..." Rouge dropped the cup making it shatter on the floor " that monster raped me!" she confessed.

All eyes widen, Amy latched herself to Sonic, Sonia covered her mouth, Knuckles lowered his head, Blaze crossed her arms and closed her eyes, Silver blinked then looked away, not ashamed of her but ashamed of him self for not realizing how dangerous Mephiles can me.

Shadow was the only one that felt rage, anger for what that look-a-like did to her, no one, and he means no one hurts Rouge and gets way with it.

he could feel blood drip down his hand for clenching his fist so tight.

" Shadow your hand" Sonic called to him snapping him out. Shadow unclenched his hand and looked down at his blood. Rouge was still crying, crying for what Mephiles did and for being on the spot light like that.

Sonia careful approached the bat " Rouge..oh I'm so sorry" she gave the bat a small little hug " no girl should ever have to go though that"

".Th...Thanks" Rouge hiccuped.

...

The meeting came to an end for no one was comfortable with the subject, Blaze suggested they focused on finding the Chaos emeralds, with Sonic's brother and sister on there side they will be able to split up and find the emeralds in no time...Before the 2 days were up.

* * *

Yeah I know...Shadow and Rouge were pretty OOC here...Sorry...Next chapter...Well you'll see!


	19. Dangerous Nightmare

Rouge was having trouble with sleeping, she tossed and turn in her bed trying to escape her nightmare.

_Darkness, pure darkness was a should could see,, she couldn't see her hands in front of her,_

_**"Rouge"**__ his voice hissed. The bat trembled hearing him call her name. she could move, her feet were glued to the dark floor under her feet.__** " Where are you!"**__ He called for her, tears poured out of her eyes, she shut them trying to block out is voice as he kept calling for her each time getting louder._

_**" I'm getting closer my dear"**__ He announced Two hand formed around her waist drawing her in, Rouge wanted to scream but no sound, that's when his face was up against hers._

_**" I...Found...You"**__ he spoke into her ears, Rouge tried every thing she could to get out of his grip but she was growing weak and her limbs were getting numb._

_**" Now my Queen"**__ he purred __**" I'll have you once again"**_

_"...N...NO!" Rouge cried, Mephies brushed his finger against her cheek wiping away her tears_

_**" Hush my angel"**__ he cooed __**" no need for tears"**__ his hand left her face and he started caressing her shoulder, his hand rubbing up and down __**" this is all a dream but when you wake up..."**__ He did finished for everything n her dream was going blurry._

Rouge eyes shot open, she looked down at her hands, the dream was over. She closed her eyes calming her selfdown, when she opened them she looked over to the window. Pulling the sheet against her body she gasped.

under the limited light from the night sky A figure stood watching her. He chucked seeing her react to his presence.

"...I'll be here" the figure spoke. It was Mephiles.

* * *

That...That can be really scary can it? I don't know why but I love write stuff like this?...


	20. No Not Again

Shadow didn't need much sleep for he woke up to the sound of Rouge screaming. Alert he dashed out of his room and ran towards hers.

Shadow kicked the door open, when he came in he was to late, Rouge was no where to be seen and the window was left wide opened. Shadow dropped to his knees, Mephiles came and kidnapped her.

...

Rouge found herself in the same room she was held the first time. She panicked getting up from the bed she was placed in and ran towards the door, pulling the door open she was met with Mephiles. she backed away as he stepped in, the room was very dark save for the limited moonlight, Rouge wasn't seeing where she was going fell backwards on the bed. Mephiles crawled on to the bed positioning himself above her.

" I've missed you" he purred " and such a perfect night" he rolled to her side pulling her to him " My Queen" he stared kissing her shoulders.

"..Wh...Where's Cream" she asked. Mephiles raised a brow.

" Concern for the child?" he asked " don't worry she's safe...for now" he chuckled, he started to stroke Rouge's face " behave yourself and the little girl won't be harmed" his hand took hold of the strap of her nightgown and puled it down.

" NO!" she pushed him away, The demon hedgehog got back on top of her, he pinned her arms back.

" now my dear, remember what I said" he told her " then again it'll be your fault when that charming young girl's mother learn you let her daughter be harmed..." he chuckled. Rouge eyes widen.

"..You.. YOU MONSTER!" she screamed " DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER OR ELSE"

Mephiles produced the misty cuffs on her wrist paralyzing her, he grabbed hold of the middle of her night gown and tore it down. fabric ripped against the bat's body.

" or else what?" he asked. Rouge was silent. she was now naked in front of Mephiles again. he grabbed her breasts into his hands " that's what I though" he fondled her boobs, squeezing them making her moan, this exited the demon.

"oh what a lovely sound" he gave her boobs another squeeze. Rouge tried to hold back but the moan came. She begun to cry know he was going to rape her again. Mephiles looked down at her panties, he took hold and tore them off.

" Now my lovely treasure" he purred positioning himself as his member poked against her woman hood " shall we" he pushed his member into her. Rouge screamed as he pushed further into her.

" yes!" he purred " Your voice is music to my ears" he pulled out then back in only harder. Rouge couldn't do anything as the dark hedgehog continued his motion. he watched as her breasts bounced to his rhythm, he grabbed them feeling them in his hands and he trusted into her.

Rouge voice grew sore, her face was stained with tears and her face was red, she wanted to faint anything to block out her horrible nightmare she was in. Mephiles noticed and reached down to her face, he forced her to look at him.

" no my dear" he gave he a little peck on her cheek " not this time" he gave another thrust. his hand caressed her cheek then he placed his hands in her hips holding her in place as he continued his act among her.

There was no escape, Mephiles had won, she didn't want to believe him, she felt him release himself into her.

Mephiles got off the bed and scooped Rouge into his arms bridle style, carefully adjusting her in his arms he pulled back the blankets and set her down. he crawled in next to her and pulled the covers over their bodies. he snuggled up to his prize his arms wrap around her body puling her close to him.

" Your mine my dear Rouge" he purred " you belong to me and only me" his breath tickled against her ear, then he fell asleep.

Rouge couldn't move, She couldn't believe she was back. He found her and has made her relive her nightmare again.

* * *

20 chapters...and the story is not over yet!


	21. Mephies's Secret

That morning Shadow informed the others of Rouge's disappearance. Shadow was mostly silent when every one else were discussing about Rouge.

" Uh...guys" Tails pulled up his radar getting every ones attention "...I'm picking up on 2 chaos emeralds in Soleanna and a thirds is on it's way!" he announced. By the looks on the Radar this wasn't good.

...

If theirs one thing Mephiles cant stand it's sunlight, him being the form of darkness can't stand his opposite, light.

The demon figured it was time to get up, he looked down at the bat who was sound asleep. she must of cried herself to sleep, the demon wrapped his hand round her figure. He planed to wake her up when he cocked an eye when his hand was on her stomach, he felt around her, feeling something with in her. It was a small spark of life, he drew a grin, he Mephiles the dark couldn't believe he was going to have an offspring.

His thoughts about his future child was interrupted by knocking, the demon hedgehog climbed out of bed not disturbing Rouge, he deiced to keep that little information to himself.

Mephiles cracked the door, outside was Dawn-Na and she held up the purple chaos emerald.

" Your majesty" she smirked " we now have 3 Chaos emeralds".

"very good " Mephiles looked back to his prize " put it with the rest and I'll meet you down in the throne room" he ordered " that will give you enough time to locate the next emerald".

" Y...Yes of course" the grey Echidna bowed " sorry for disturbing you this morning"

" don't worry about it my dear, you were dong your job", he shooed her away and he closed the door.

* * *

uh oh... and how appropriate that Dawn-Na finds the purple emerald right?


	22. Nothing can't wash this away

Mephiles turn backed to the bed with Rouge still sleeping, he crawled onto the bed, he grabed her shoulder shaking it.

" wake up my dear" he purred " today is a new day for us". Rouge pulled the blanket and sheets over tighter around her, forgetting where she was. Mephiles found this amusing, he dove his hands under the sheets and stated to tickle her.

Rouge felt fingers tickling her sides, she tried to ignore it but a small giggle crept on her face, she tured around her eyes fluttered opening then her smiled faded.

" you got a beautiful smile" Mephiles complemented.

**SLAP**

Rouge backed away holding the sheets against her, her expression full of hate and anger. The demon could feel his cheek sting from the harsh slap but he accomplished his goal. he got off the bed.

" Now my dear" he said " I suggest you prepare yourself for the day" he walked over to the conjoined bathroom opening the door " a nice hot shower might help you relax".

" I'm not moving from this spot" Rouge told him " not with you in the room".

" well that's not up to you Rouge" Mephiles turn to her " be grateful I'm giving you privacy at all" he folded his arms across his chest " then again... A nice shower with you would be very relaxing" he chuckled.

Rouge ears dropped over the image of him touching her with shower water running down them, you might as well have 'dropped the soap'.

"..P...Pl..Please" the bat choked on the word. She was to scared to leave the bed to walk into the bathroom, she had nothing to cover herself except the sheet but the material was so thin it was almost see through. " I'm not comfortable with you while having no clothes on".

" very well" Mephiles walked over to the room door " but your gonna have to get use to my presence in the future" he closed the door.

No longer hearing his foot steps Rouge wrapped the sheets around her body and made a dive for the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she was amazed on the size, one end of the room on the right was a tub, the middle had the basic sink and toilet and on the other side was a shower stall on the left. Hhe chooses the shower stall, walking over she opened it to find a small shelf with shampoo, conditioner and body wash and a small bar of soap.

taking a glance behind her she let the sheets drop and quickly stepped into the shower stall and closed the door. She didn't hear the bathroom door unlock and crack open, Mephiles was clearly taking a peak at her and he grinned.

Rouge let the hot water soak her body, she didn't touch the products for her mind was on other things, the rape and the idea of being watched by that demon while in the nude, she held onto the wall barley keeping herself from losing balance.

She truly didn't know what to do, no mater how much she cleaned herself she just can't scrub her horrible experience.

* * *

I think Rouge's character was ok in this chapter...Maybe


	23. Time to dress up

Watching her time Rouge finished her shower before she got prune, she cracked the shower door open to reach for a towel when she noticed the bathroom door.

" strange?" she wrapped the towel around her body " could of sworn I locked it."

Waking out of the bathroom she saw the table in the room with 3 gift wrapped packages and a tray with a lid. Rouge waked over to the tray and found a rose carved from crystals with a note, she unfolded the note.

_**my Queen, enjoy these gifts. and make sure you eat your breakfast.**_

_**Mephiles**_

. She looked over at the packages and opened them. One box held a nice summer dress, pink with matching sandals. the other box had a blue blouse top and black knee length skirt, the last box was night wear, a red halter night gown.

Luckly 2 of the packages had some under garments with them having no choice since none of the outfits had pants she chose the blouse and skirt, she didn't feel like showing off any skin. the blouse and skirt came with some slip on shoes.

once dressed she lifted the lid off the tray, a nice short stacks of pancakes with syrup, toast and cups of orange juice and milk, she also found another note.

_**Don't waste this delicious food or your next meal won't be till evening..With me!**_

Of course it was from Mephiles, if she didn't eat now she didn't want to know what he'll do at evening. Staring at the food she pulled up a chair, she fixed a small plate to her likings, she took a fork and started to eat, She had no idea what came over her, maybe it was hours since she last ate or she need that moment to eat her feelings away, one thing for sure once she took a bite of the pancakes she couldn't stop.

* * *

Ah return of the pancakes. what with me and pancakes...I'll tell you. I ended up making some pancakes and by god they were yummy.

All you need is...

Bisquick

milk

And melted butter, that's how I make my pancakes.


	24. THAT DAMN FOURTH CHAOS EMERALD!

**Hey look at that! I made a joke lol!**

* * *

Shadow, Sonic, Amy and Tails were searching for one of the remaining 4 emeralds, according to Tails's radar the emerald was around Holoska.

Amy was shivering even with the jacket Sonic's parents gave her.

" burr" she said " you guys are lucky with your fur" she whined.

" Well Go back if your so cold" Shadow snarled at her.

" Hey Shadow no need for that" Sonic stepped in defending Amy. Shadow just growled and continued to walk every now and then he'll end up sinking into the snow with a wrong step, And get snow in his shoes.

When the four got to Holoska village they asked around the local about the chaos emeralds. one local spoke about a mysterious yellow light at night cast along the snow hills, Shadow figured that could mean it was the yellow emerald.

The 3 hedgehogs plus Kistune kept going until The radar was beeping very fast.

" it's here" Tails pointed. The 4 came to a halt near a ice wall.

" We should be able to see it glow?" Shadow pointed out, he looked up at the sky " and it won't be dark for another 3 hours"

Amy walked over to the ice wall, the ice was so clear she could almost see her reflection, taking advantage she used the wall to adjust the hood on her jacket when she noticed something flashing behind her.

"...Shadow..." she called out not taking her eyes off the wall.

" what?" he called to her.

" come over here" she said. Shadow walked over to the wall and looked in the ice.

" well?" he asked.

" Back up a bit" she told him, shadow folded his arms

" why should I?" he asked.

" Just do it" Amy told him still not making any eye contact. Shadow shook his head and did what he was told and started to walk backwards until Amy shouted for him to stop.

" Ok now side step to my left" she instructed. Shadow did just that til he noticed the glow in the wall.

Now he gets what Amy was telling him, turning his head he spoted a faint yellow with in the ice, it was the emerald.

" stand back every one" he told the group, charging up his hand he sent a chaos spear to crack the sheet of ice.

when the light cleared the Emerald came flying out smacking Sonic in the head. The blue hedgehog rubbed the back of his head and picked up the emerald.

" ouch" he said. Shadow walked over to him and snatched the emerald out of his rivals hand " you can thank your girl friend for that" the black and red hedgehog teased.

Shadow was preparing to used chaos control when the group heard Amy give out a shrike.

Four heads turning to see the pink hedgehog struggling in the arms of a cloaked figure and judging by curves it was female

" That Emeralds belongs to my King" the woman spoke " unless you don't care about Pinky here" she chuckled looking down at Amy. Amy was watching her friends, wondering what the four males were going to do.

* * *

Well...Butter biscuits...What are the four going to do now?


	25. Amy saves the day

Sonic tighten his fist, he figured something like this would happen, true he's used to Amy getting captured but the worst part was the captor was a woman.

" Drat" Sonic spatted in defeat. Shadow on the other hand crack his fist, it didn't matter if it was male or female, in fact he had sparring matches with Rouge, They didn't care about gender issues and spared.

" Leave her to me..." Shadow didn't fished for the female before them was hit in the face by a hammer.

Amy had summoned her hammer, she smacked the other female in the head knocking her out. Shadow blinked, he has seen Amy wield her hammer but this was the first time he saw her be successful and it made him think twice about the little hedgehog.

" Let's go before she wakes up" Amy suggested.

" ...right " Shadow agreed, all four grabbed onto the red striped hedgehog and with the words spoken a flash of yellow light engulfed them and they were gone.

...

The figure in the snow woke up, the hood around her head fell back revealing to be Dawn-Na, she slammed her bald up hand into the snow, she failed to get the Emerald.

...

Returning to Soleanna she followed the sound of pipe organs playing knowing that's where Mephies was. She carefully approached him dropping to her knees. Mephiles stopped playing the instrument.

" yes" he spoke. Dawn-Na swallowed her breath before delivering the bad news.

"...I'm sorry I didn't get the emerald" she reported "...I was defeated in combat"

" oh" Mephiles turned around in his bench " who else is pursuing the Chaos emeralds?" he asked.

" ...Shadow my lord" she admitted.

" I see" Mephiles closed his eyes " don't worry to much my dear" Mephiles turn back to his organ " their are 3 more emeralds to find" he gently had his fingers on the keyboard ready to start up again " go rest up..".

"...As...you wish" Dawn-Na got off the floor and backed away out of the room.

Dawn-Na walked down the halls wondering why her King was being...Nice

...

Mephies tried to bring back his music but just couldn't play.

_So Shadow your after the emeralds as well_ he though to himself. _you may have 1 but 1 alone isn't enough to stop me"._

* * *

Ah back in the day when childrenTV shows had the rule that men can't hit women...Well that all went out he window when we Americans started to watch anime right!...

And I think Sonic is that type of hero who would never physically harm girls.


	26. Company

Rouge found herself getting bored in the room, there was nothing for her to do. No magazines to read or any books.

The bat could only stare out the window, this time crystal shafts were place creating a jail like bars, the bat was still able to see out the window.

She gasped when 2 strong familiar arms wrapped around her waist, She was shocked that she didn't hear him enter the room.

" Enjoying the view?" he asked breathing into her ear. Rouge tried to get out of his arms but Mephiles kept his hold and pulled him closer to his body.

" what do you want?" she hissed. Mephiles chuckled.

" harsh my dear" he said " I figured I check on you" he loosen his grip around her, his hands left her her waist and went to her shoulders, he rubbed his hands along her shoulders.

The way he was touching her, her shoulders did ache, he was giving them a massage , she ended up giving into his performance.

" after all your little friends are interrupting my search for the chaos emeralds" he revealed to her . His voice brought her back, realizing what she was doing quickly broke from his grip, she backed herself over to the table glaring at him.

" Your after the emeralds?" she asked. " why?"

" Nothing for you to worry about" he told her.

Mephiles headed towards the door, opening it a clone entered with Cream in his grip.

" ...C...Cream" Rouge spoke. Mephiles signaled the clone to let the rabbit go , Cream didn't get to react for the demon grabbed her wrist.

" I'm being nice" he said " you get to spend a few hours together" he let the rabbit go. Cream stood still shivering in fear, she looked up at Mephiles afraid to move. He looked down at her.

" such a well behave little girl" he put his hand on her head almost patting her. " I'll return latter".

Mephiles left the room locking the door. Cream looked up at the bat , Rouge didn't know what to do. not able to say a word the little rabbit dove to her wrapping her arms around her waist.

" Miss Rouge" the little girl was trying hard not to cry but she let the tears fall.

" It's ok" Rouge tried to comfort her, she wasn't the type to be around kids except Tails. Rouge had to be strong, not just for herself but for the frighten rabbit who was frighten and crying.

* * *

Yes Rouge and Cream together. What will the two do?.

I think the two are fond of each other...


	27. Bonding

Warning Rouge might be out of character...

* * *

Rouge looked at the clock hanging on the wall, they got two hours before Mephiles would return, in that time Rouge need to find a way to get Cream out.

Rouge pulled the rabbit from her and kneled down to her level " Cream" she spoke to her " I know your scared but I need you to work with me on a project" she said. The rabbit nodded understanding but something on the back of her head made her itch.

" Miss Rouge" she said. " forgive me for scratching but theirs something on my head making me scratch"

" oh?" Rouge cocked her eye, She had a feeling that Mephiles must of done something to her. getting to her feet she looked to the bathroom.

" come with me kid" she said walking to the bathroom.

...

Rouge searched in the medicine cabinet and found some tweezers. She instructed cream to turn around while she searched through her fur.

" I'm sorry" Cream spoke " I must of had every one worried about me...And Mommy"

" Cream it's not your fault" Rouge said while parting the fur apart " don't blame yourself".

"But I do" Cream turn making Rouge lose her sight " I've should of done as I was told" she started to have tears swell up in her eyes " I've should of never gone into that ally to help that kitten" she wiped her tears with the back of her hands " Mommy taught me better then that...And...The shadow...I...I though he was..."

Rouge swooped down and embraced the small girl into her arms.

" Cream listen to me" she said " none of this isn't your fault" she said " it was Mephiles, he tricked you, so don't blame yourself". she puled apart " now let see if we can stop that itching"

Cream gave a weak smile. but it wasn't convincing for Rouge.

" come on Cream" she said " be brave for big sister Rouge".

"oh...Ok" Cream wiped the rest of her tears away and turned around.

...

After some parting Rouge found what she was looking for, planted with in Creams fur was a small crystal. taking he tweezers she gt a grip.

" Cream this may hurt a little" she said " ready?"

" yes" Cream answered. shutting her eyes she felt Rouge pull against her head, it felt like the knots vanilla would brush out of her fur or a hair clip that was stuck.

" got it" Rouge said. The two looked at the crystal. Cream gasped while the bat sneered at it.

" Unbelievable" she walked over to the toilet and dropped the crystal in it. with a plop and a push on the handle the small crystal was flushed.

" Nice try Mephy" Rouge folded her arms. Now He won't be listening or tracking the small Rabbit's movements any more.

* * *

So yeah...Big Sister Rouge...

I would see in anime that an older girl would help girls that are younger then them by calling themselves " Big Sister" to help them relax...I think


	28. Truth from the rabbit

Now Cream was free from an tracking or eaves dropping Rouge was able to have a conversation with the rabbit.

Rouge was asking her question that the rabbit didn't know how to answer.

" I'm sorry Rouge" cream spoke " All Mephiles did was feed me...nothing else".

" Ok" Rouge told her, she felt some relief that Mephiles wasn't a pedophile.

" Miss Rouge?" Cream asked getting the bat's attention " what are we going to do?"

" were going to get out of here" Rouge looked toward the door" tell me can you still fly?" she asked.

Cream flapped her ears and was floating above the floor. she stopped flapping and landed " yes...Why?" she asked.

" Listen to me carefully" Rouge looked down to her " If we get out chances are I may not be able to make it" she told her, she crouched down to the rabbit " if that happens you need to go on, don't stop for me got it"

" Y...Yes" Cream nodded.

" once outside the castle walls , your goal is to get to your home, don't stop to nothing, or no one" Rouge told her " Mephiles may trick you again by turning in to your mother" she warned.

"..He can do that?" Cream asked a little frighten.

" He could...I don't want to scare you but it might happen".

"...Ok" Cream said taking in the possibility that her mother could be Mephiles in disguise. She looked up at the older bat who was pasting back and forth at the door thinking of a plan. Th little rabbit had to admit that Rouge was very brave, unlike Amy when ever she was captured would leap before she looked, Then would start crying saying it was hopeless.

Cream would some times end up be captured with the pink hedgehog would have to calm her down and tell her Sonic would be thee to rescue her.

And that's when Amy would pull out the hammer and go on a rampage.

...

Cream didn't have to do any of that with Rouge.

"...Rouge" Cream spoke up make the bat get her attention

" yes? she asked.

" I...I know this may seem weird but...I think your pretty brave" the little rabbit admitted. Rouge wasn't sure how to respond to that, No one has ever called her brave.

" Th...Thanks Cream" she told her " ...It's all part of the G.U.N program"

"..G.U.N?..." the little rabbit cocked her head not understanding the meaning behind that. Rouge noticed that and cleared her throat.

" It's short for Guardian United Nation...my job and Shadows, we must be brave to protect those who can't"

" oh...Ok" Cream said getting it. " so your friends with Mr Shadow"

" yes..and no" Rouge told her " Were only partners...nothing else"

"...Oh" Cream said " That not how I saw it, when Mr Shadow was over my house". This made Rouge raise her eye brow, what does the rabbit know.

" what d you mean kid?" she asked.

" When Shadow was recovering he looked very worried about something" Cream confessed " I think he was worried about you".

"...Me?" Rouge asked " Cream I don't think so" she told her " I think he was just pouting over losing"

" No" Cream said " I can tell the difference between pouting and worrying " Cream said cheerfully. Rouge smiled at the rabbit positive attitude, but it did make the older bat wonder about her ebony moody if what the little rabbit was saying was true.

The two were interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking and the door handle turning.

* * *

Holy Molie! This was a tought one to write...So Yes I intended for Cream to be the one to talk about Shadow Feeling towards Rouge..sort of.

Now who can that be opening the door?


	29. Tea Time

Cream got behind Rouge as the door slowly opened revealing Mephiles. Rouge glared at the demon while protecting the young girl behind her.

" ladies" Mephiles bowed " hope I wasn't interrupting anything" he snapped his fingers, a clone walked in carrying a tray with what appears to be an expensive looking tea set with piping hot tea in the kettle. " But I believe it's time for some tea". The clone evaporated once the tray was set on the table.

" No thanks" Rouge was quick to speak. Mephiles walked over to the table where the tea was set and poured himself a cup.

" Rouge" he waved his finger " why must you think I'm going to drug you" he took a sip from his cup " see" he held out his cup by his pinky finger " if it was drugged I wouldn't be drinking it" he pointed out.

Rouge looked towards the door then back at Mephiles, she had to time it just right, but decided to play along.

" your right" She said walking over to the table, Cream was flowing her staying right by her side, she would look up at Mephiles only to hid herself more. Mephiles raised a brow towards Rouge change in attitude, the bat carefully took 2 cups and started to pour tea in to them.

" I think a nice cup of tea should help relax me" she continued taking a spoon and added some sugar, she lifted her cup taking in the sent. " what kind of tea is it? she asked.

" Simple herbal tea my dear " Mephiles told her taking a sip from his cup " who knew simple tea can be relaxing".

" Yes" Rouge grabbed the cups in her hand by the handle " relaxing indeed". She said.

...

**)SPLASH(**

...

" AHHG" Mephiles yelped after receiving two cups of hot Tea to his face, he dropped his cup making it break on the floor. Rouge grabbed Cream by her wrist " let get going" she pulled the girl out of the room.

Rouge ran down the halls, she was careful before making any turns for Mephiles could pop out of no where. The Bat found a window barley open, running over to it she pushed the window doors open.

" Hand on " she scoped the rabbit in her arms and made a leap. She extended her wings out catching the wind under her, she safely glided into a tree.

...

Rouge let go of the rabbit, Cream looked at her scared and confused over what happen.

" sorry for scaring you but I need you to go on with out me" the bat explained.

"..R...Rouge...I..." Cream tried to speak.

" Sorry Cream but I can risk them following you" she said " I'll try to lead him away from you ok".

"...Ok" Cream said.

" That's a brave girl" Rouge told her. The bat peeked below the tree " go now while the coast is clear".

Cream nodded and made a careful leap over the crystal walls, once she floated down by her ears the little rabbit took off into the nearest bushes.

...

Rouge sighed with relief knowing she accomplished getting Cream out. Purple mist begun to form behind her, the mist turned solid forming a familiar shape and grabbed her by the waist. Rouge yelped by a hand covered her mouth.

"...That wasn't very nice young lady " Mephiles's voiced hissed into her.

* * *

:P...Will Cream Make it?

Review please!


	30. Guardian

**Hey every one first I wanna say...30 CHAPTERS!...and the story isn't over yet! this may end up being my longest story ever!**

**Oh and happy one year to my story "Beautiful Gem"...If any one remembers that XP.**

* * *

Rouge was taken back to the same Room again, only this time she was restrained by two clones, Mephiles held her face in his hand

" you really know how to push the limits don't you?" he said " I grant you a companion for the day and this is how you repay me?". Rouge yanked her head out of his grasp.

" She's only a little girl" she hissed " A little girl scared of a monster like you".

" Monster?" Mephiles chuckle " When I return your going to regret calling me that". His feet oozed into the floor creating a portal, he sun int his little portal and one through the portal evaporated.

_**My clones will keep a close eye on you my sweet angel. **_His voice echoed. The clones tighten there grip on her, the bat could only hope Cream made it back to her mother.

...

Cream did as Rouge told her, she was careful but made it back to her vacation house. Taking the spare key hidden under the fake flowers on the windowsill , the small rabbit entered the house.

"..Mama!" The rabbit called, no answer, Cream stepped in closing the door behind her. The rabbit heard foot steps coming into the hall. looking up it was Vanilla. Creams eyes watered up and ran towards her mother.

" Mommy" she cried " I'm sorry I made you worry about me" she let the tears fall.

" there,there my child " Vanilla's voice was calm a lovenly " every thing will be alright when we return". Cream looked up at her mother confused by what she meant.

" Return?" she asked " are we going home?" she asked.

"...Yes" Vanilla hissed " Home...To the castle". Cream watched in horror as Vanilla's white gloves turn grey, the long ears started to shrink and the fur was getting darker, her head started to sprout familiar looking quills and her brown eyes turn reptile green.

Cream screamed watching as what she though was her mother was reverting back to the form of Mephiles.

"...No..." Cream backed away as the demon started approaching her.

"...Yes..." he rasped " you've been a bad little girl, running away from me" he grabbed hold of her wrist " and naughty children will be punished".

Cream screamed again, this time something came flying by, what ever it was it slit Mephile's wrist, the demon pulled his hand away, letting go of Cream, he examined his cut, he had never been cut , no blood came out only black ooze.

" what the..." he looked down at the rabbit " how did you?..." he was cut off by another object, this time it landed separating the two, it was a shuriken, Cream recognized the weapon, she knew who was here.

Mephiles grew irritated, he wasn't alone, some one else was here.

" Show yourself" he hissed " refuse and I'll hurt the girl" he spun around trying to find the intruder.

" very well" The demon started to approach Cream but was blocked by an invisible force, the force was also pushing him back. Mephiles eyes widen by the force.

" hurt miss Cream and you'll have to face me" a voice called, the invisible force started to grow a shade of purple, it formed into a chameleon.

"...Mr Espio!" cream cried in delight, Mephiles backed away, how could this chameleon know he was here.

" I'll let you win this time" he hissed " besides I need to attend my Queen" with that he vanished.

...

Once gone Espio lifted up his arm " Vector come in" he called " Cream is with me I repeat Cream is with me". The chameleon felt him self into a hug, looking down Cream was holding onto him crying. she looked up at him.

"..Is..Where's Mommy?" she asked.

" Its alright" the ninja said " your mother is with Vector out looking for you" he explained " I was told to stay here just in case you returned...sorry for not telling you I was here the whole time".

The little rabbit shook her head wiping away her tears " it's alright" she cheered up. Cream was glad to know Mephiles didn't harm her mother.

* * *

TEAM CHAOTIX!

They're detectives you want on your side...

TEAM CHAOTIX!

Their directive's tracking down your crime

Come along for the ride

Truth can run but not hide for long

The game is on now...

**...**

**God I love that song!...So yes Team Chaotix is thrown into the chaos...Oh Snap I made a joke XD**


	31. A small momment

**HOLY LOAD OF TACOS!. WERE NOW HITTING 31 CHAPTERS AND THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET!**

** This chapter was super hard to write, but I think I manage alright. Sorry for lack of update, it was THIS CHAPTER FAULT!**

* * *

When Mephiles returned to his chambers his eyes widen, The room had broken funiture, his clones were on the floor out cold and Rouge was missing.

" What?" he scanned the room for any trace of his rebellious possession " where?" he hissed. A moan came from one of the broken furniture, the demon walked over to the body, it was Dawn-Na, growling he griped her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the floor.

" where is she?" he growled, the grey Echidna looking into her master's eyes half in fear the older half weak from being defeated.

"..Hedgehog..." she spoke "...Looked like you..."

Mephiles snarled and tossed the echidna back on the floor, he turn to the window, the white in his eyes started to turn red with anger.

Shadow used chaos control to steal Rouge from him.

_I'll be back for her Shadow, Enjoy the freedom while you can..._

...

Rouge slowly opened her eyes, she was in a different room. After the commotion that took place after her failed escape.

_..._

_Rouge struggled in the arms of the clones _

_" you know your gonna have to let me go when I need to used the ladies room right?" she asked the clones. No answer. The bat sighed having to accept the fact she lost, suddenly a yellow flashed appeared in the room, unable to shield her eyes she closed them until it was safe to look._

_"S...Shadow!" she gasped._

_Standng before her with the yellow chaos emerald was Shadow. he put the emerald away and prepared to fight the clones._

_" Take your hands off her " he growled. The clones held on tighter and backed up dragging Rouge with them._

_" They don't listen well" Rouge told him._

_" They will once I'm though with them" Shadow curled up into his ball and started to homing attack the clones, one hit and they lost their grip. Rouge was free and flew up in the air, she landed behind Shadow._

_" Thanks" she smiled. Shadow had no time to respond for the clones got up and attacked him, The hedgehog did a round house kick to one of them in the head, the other he had to block with his arms._

_Rouge peered over at the door for the handle started to move, the bat backed away thinking Mephiles had return with Cream, instead it was Dawn-Na. the moment she entered Shadow just finished knocking out the other clone_

_" Wh...Who are you?" Rouge asked her._

_" Dawn-Na is my name, Mephiles's most loyal servant and My king will not be happy about this" she growled launching herself at Rouge, Shadow stepped in defending the bat and grabbing the Echdina by her wrist._

_" You got in my way at Holoska" he told her bending her wrist backwards making her fall to her knees " Tell Mephiles to stay out of my way". he let her go._

_Dawn-Na checked her wrist to make sure it wasn't sprained when Shadow used his Chaos blast at her,sending her into the wall knocking her out._

_The hedgehog turn to Rouge " we better leave" he said. Rouge nodded as the Hedgehog approached her wrapping an arm around her he held up the yellow gem._

_"CHAOS CONTROL" He called out and the two were gone._

...

Shadow put the chaos emerald he had back in his quills.

" Wait" Rouge cried out " wee need to go back to Soleana"

" Why?" Shadow asked her.

" Shadow I don't now if Cream made it back to her home" she told him " so we have to.." Shadow cut her off with his finger over her mouth

" No need" he spoke " we had the Chaotix go over to the rabbits, and if they found Cream she and her mother will be brought here for safety...In Mobodoon"

"...Mobodoon?" Rouged asked " where is that?"

" According to Sonic's Family, it's the birth place of Sonic, and it only shows up every 4 years under a full moon" Shadow explained " but The king has made it possible for us to travel their any time and your be safe from Mephiles". Shadow started to walk towards the door.

"...Shadow.." Rouge called out to him. the hedgehog turn his head.

" Yes?" he asked. Rouge's ears lowered not sure how to say it.

"...Thanks for rescuing me" she told him. Shadow nodded. then turn back to the door, he was stopped by Rouge sudden movement, she grabbed his hand. he looked at her, the Bat was trying hard not to cry.

"...No really Shadow, you've been there for me" she confessed " more then ever, you helped me out and..." she was letting tears fall from her face, she buried her hands into her face "...I've...I've never been this scared before" she cried "...I'm really scared right now".

" Rouge" Shadow now had turned around facing her, he took a step closer. She felt his arms wrap around her body, Shadow who never hugged any beside Maria knew Rouge would need one. He continued to hold her in his arms

" Mephiles won't get away with hurting you" he told her " I'll make sure of it". Rouge wiped her eyes a little but the tears would stop, she latched herself on to his chest, the red striped hedgehog continue to let her cry. No moment was made, the two were still like statues.

The only sound that was heard was Rouge crying on the ultimate life form.

* * *

I so wanted this to be the chapter where the two would confess their feeling for each other...BUT! It didn't work out so I'll have to save it for another moment...I hope!

I hope Rouge wasn't too OOC same goes with Shadow.


	32. Welcome to Mobodoom

**Hey eery one, sorry it's been so long since the last update...I had a bit of a writers block on this one and then I ended up starting " Forbidden Affair". But after some time I was able think a we creative way for Mephiles to...OOPS!...Almost got me to spoil something!**

* * *

The news of Rouge's return was put on hold for Jules and Chuck told them that they can now leave for Mobodoon. The Duke and Princess Elise deiced to stay behind, Elise saying she could help around in Motropolis and sensed that Mephiles isn't after her or her father anymore.

Jules understood and told them if things get rough they are to join Sonic in Mobodoom. The Solleana royals agreed to his orders and shook hands.

Packing their bags, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles,Silver, Blaze, Shadow and Rouge were ready to set off into the mysterious land.

The group was lead by Chuck and Jules, While they rode in a van Sonic went on foot. they reached what appears to be a old dark dead forest. Jules got out of the van " don't let the illusion fool you" he said. Walking over to a dead tree he knocked on the wood in a odd rhythm, once finished the fog started to turn blue, a light grew creating a portal. A Mare approached the entrance.

" King Jules" she greeted " What a surprise"

" Thank you Mayor Winniham" Jules waved " We've come in hope you'll provide my children with protection and a place to stay".

The mare looked at the van and saw the group coming out then turn back to Jules.

" of course my king" she told him " We'll take good care of them".

Jules bowed to her then went back to the van and walked over to Sonic " I'll return once the Chaotix have arrived with the rabbits" he said.

"Alright dad" Sonic said with a thumbs up " by that time we'll have our next plan in motion". Jules chuckled at his son, he and chuck got back in the van and headed back to Motropolis.

...

" Now every one " the Mayor got the groups attention " lets begin the tour shall we" she stepped into the portal making it open wider, The group got a hole view of Mobodoon.

Knuckles, Tails, Silver Stared with jaws dropping Amy had dropped her bags while Rouge blink in disbelief.

Sonic and his siblings grinned knowing that was the reaction they were expecting from there friends. Shadow and Blaze kept silent and were suspicious of this place.

" Welcome to Mobodoon" Mayor Winniham announced. The place was beautiful, it was like a small paradise held secret from the wold.

...

Mayor Winniham lead the group to a private house that was set up for Sonic's family for vacationing. The Mare also informed the group of a new spa that opened up. This got Sonia and Amy excited.

Rouge also gave into Sonia and Amy begging her to join them, The tow female hedgehogs also got Blaze to join, they decided to go to he Spa once every thing was settled.

Mayor Winniham led the 4 girls to their section of the house that was claimed in the name of The girls.

Sonic,Shadow, Silver,, Manic, Tails and Knuckles got the other side of the house, or course Shadow could care less what side he was on.

once every on was settle they all agree to meet in the dinning hall for further planing, until the time every one was free to explore the village.

Shadow learning from the mayor how every one shares and theirs no use for money. It felt weird for a place to not use money but also he could understand why.

Money caused problems and conflict among those who were greedy or just stupid. As he walked along the village, he could feel the peace that place offered. The peaceful atmosphere made him remember Maria.

_is this what you meant Maria?_. He asked himself, then a small butterfly landed on top of his nose. the small insect looked at the hedgehog then took off.

Shadow needed to focus, He needs to get the remaining emeralds before Mephiles, one thing was for sure. Rouge was safe from that demon.

* * *

**So now they are in Mobodoom. I know in Sonic underground it appears ever 4 years o march 4th ( according to Manic). But I think when Aleena was there she might of been told a secret way to enter and exit any time she can ( plus how would she be back on her feet the next day after giving birth to triplets?)**


	33. Mephiles's attack

**Now this...This chapter was what lead my to my block ^^;**

* * *

Mephiles was alone in the throne room, he watched the light reflect off the crystal pods that held the Solleanna royal guards. he dug his fingers into the arm rest of the throne, scratching part of it.

Dawn-Na could sense that the dark hedgehog was in a bad mood, as much as she apologized for underestimating Shadow she never got a respond or a word from her king.

The Echidna carefully walked into the throne room, The demon glared at her then turned away, he was focused on the damaged to the throne he made.

" M...My King" the echidna started but was cut off my Mephile's hand silencing her.

" I've heard you apology Dawn-Na" he said " I'll let it go just this once" he got up " next time don't under estimate Shadow ever again" he approached her, he was close enough he cupped her chin into his hand. The Echinda noded, Mephiles let her go. He walked over to one of the windows.

" This city" he stared out at the bland buildings, the people would stop to looked at the deformed castle, some wondering what was going to happen to their Duke and Princess.

Children huddled behind their mothers out of fear. Mephiles grinned knowing he had the people of Soleanna fearing him, he wanted to push that fear further. He turn to Dawn-Na

" I'll be back" he said " It's time I met the people of Solleanna". with that he melted into the floor.

...

Mephiles emerged outside the castle walls, he was out of sight and none of the towns fokes have no idea a anamorphic hedgehog was behind all of this.

he sunk his hands into a portal into the ground.

The city ground started to shake, people panicked and were screaming for their lives, the city entrance was sealed off by a large crystal shaft. soon shafts after shafts of crystals were emerging along the city, not only they blocked the exit the also trapped innocent citizens inside.

Once the chaos was done, the city was now nothing but a ghost town. inside crystal pods were the people with frighten expressions.

Among the captured was team Chaoix, there expression not in in fear but in anger and ready to fight. another pod had the frighten Cream with Cheese in her arms next to her was her mother looking up before being frozen inside the crystal chamber.

* * *

**Orignaly I was going to have the Chaotix joining Sonic but I think this was a better way. **


	34. Memories of Blaze

...

Sonia and Amy were splashing each other in the bath house. Rouge was trying to relax while Blaze only put her feet in the warm water.

Rouge was very relax until water splashed on her face, looking over she drew a grin.

" now your going to get it" she got up and waddled over to the two hedgehogs, taking their heads into her hands she dunked them in the water.

The bat was enjoying herself then the three turn to Blaze, the cat had no idea what the three were up too but it was to late when the got hold of her and dragged her into the water.

The lavender female reacted like any normal cat would, her craws extending as she hissed.

the three girls laughed as Blaze made her way out of the pool, she tried to wrap her body in the soaked towel but the cloth wouldn't stay and was brushing against her fur.

" I had enough" she hissed at the girls then she exited the room.

Rouge moment of joy died down, that moment where she could forget everything came to a halt, sighing she made her way out of the pool.

" Your leaving us?" Amy asked as Sonia snuck up on her and got her, the two hedgehgs with there fingers intertwine as they played a "lacking" game of chicken. The white bat smiled at he girls.

" It's alright, plus some one has to make sure Blaze is alright after...Dunking her".

Sonia won the fight and Amy fell in the water " ok" she said looking down at her victim " we'll join you shortly" she said before Amy rose from the water and splashed the hedgehog Princess. Waving to the hedgehogs Rouge made her way out of the room.

...

Blaze who was now dried thanks to her powers was out roaming he city of Mobodoom, she was confused just as Shadow was with seeing a place as peaceful and beautiful. Different from the world she was from.

_All her life Blaze was met with nothing but ruins, flames, rubble and deserted cites. A world of destruction by the creature known as Iblis. The same creature she was able to seal in her sol with the power of the chaos emeralds._

_Her sacrifice not only shaped her worlds into a fresh new beginning but it also cost her only friend to lose his memories._

Her tough were interrupted by Rouge. The bat had her hands on her hips as she smiled at the cat.

" There you are" she said approaching her ready to apologize for the bath inccident but could see that something was bothering the cat. " Are you alright?"

Blaze turned her gaze from the bat to the sky which was setting before them, the cat was memorized by the sky's colors as sun was slowly vanishing from the surface.

"...Why?" The cat spoke " why must we fight?". the cat bawled her fingers into a fist " When you think you won theirs always something lost" The Cat was trying hard not to cry, she was referring to Silver, if hurt her to know he has no memory of her, there childhood of the two growing up out of fear of Iblis. The memory of her comforting him when his parents were killed by the flam monster.

Memories of Mephiles true intentions of going into the past.

...

Blaze was very suspicious of the hedgehog, she knew he wasn't to be trusted but Silver was caught in his manipulation, She didn't say a word for going into the past was to much of an offer she couldn't risk.

When Mephiles brought them and separated them she took he chance to find a different solution, a solution that didn't involve killing.

From her experience the one that silver dubbed "Iblis Trigger" was in fact Sonic and he was a known hero though out the world. She knew something didn't add up. When she was united with Silver and how he asked he if it was worth saving the future by killing a innocent person?.

And soon things were made more clear when she found Silver returning from another trip in to the past, the two knowing the truth were ready to face the enemy.

Returning to there own Time Silver was able to form a solution to getting rid of Iblis. Taking the Chaos emeralds he tried to seal the beast in his soul but was rejected. Blaze was able to see the problem stepped in and took the emeralds into her own hands.

...For the last time in her world...

...

Blaze snapped out of her memory and turn to the bat. Rouge could see that the cat was afraid of something, she rested a comforting hand on the cat's shoulder.

" I understand " she said " When I was young I lost my mother" she explained " imagine yourself six years old and then you find your mother bleeding from the head after being shot by a gun" she spoke of the memory of when a male cockatoo entered her home and killed her mother.

"...I'm..." Blaze tied to speak, but she really didn't know what to say, Blaze spent her early life as an orphan but Silver's mother took her in and raised her. Silver mother was like a mother to her. Rouge shook her head to the cat.

" don't apologize" she said, the Bat could see the sun almost gone from the sky and the stars were slowly coming out " come on" she put her hand over the cat's shoulder " we should get back to every one".

The two girls smiled once feeling better about things and were able to return to the others.

* * *

**I made a reference to one of my one-shot! can you find it!.**

**Plus I didn't think Blaze was gullible to Believe Mephiles, I had her " play along" so he wouldn't suspect anything from her.**


	35. A moment alone

In the dining hall Tails purposed they they continued to look for the Chos emeralds, but insisted that they tackle one at a time with Shadow in the group.

Sonic argued that he was capable of chaos control but Shadow had to remind him he wasn't use to traveling long distance and using much energy could leave the hero drained.

Pouting Sonic sighed and slouching in his chair. Amy sitting next to smiled and patted his shoulder " if your behave maybe shadow might let you going with him in the first team".

Shadow chuckled at amy's words " I don't know" he said " I think about it if he behaves in his time out".

every one laughed, Sonic crossed his arms but couldn't stop himself from laughing along with his friends.

Tails wrote down names of teams to join Shadow when getting the remaining emerald.

The first team involved Sonic, Manic and Blaze

Team 2 was listed as Amy, Tails, Sonia

And the last team would be Knuckles and Silver

Rouge asked what she could do but was told by Shadow that if she was out with them Mephiles could find her. Not wanting to argue she sat back in her chair. Shadow knew this was the only way to keep her safe.

...

Once every one agreed to the plan They all retried for the night, Rouge said her good nights to the girls as she headed down to her room.

Sonia and Amy decided to bunk together in one room while Rouge and Blaze took separate rooms.

Opening the door the bat walked over to her bed, she sat down and stoke the soft blanket, she wasn't sure if she would get any sleep tonight, over the past nights she was infected with nightmares, of course the nightmares stopped when she was in Mephiles grasp.

She didn't ant to believe being with him would relieve her from those dreams.

A soft tap came to her door frame, looking up she was shock to find Shadow in the door way.

" S...Shadow" she gasped getting off the bed, Shadow entered the room, the two met in the middle, Rouge was finding it hard to speak to the hedgehog before her.

"...Shadow...I..." she tried to find the words but the hedgehog silenced her with a finger to her lips.

" Don't" he hushed her " I should apologize " he said " I was being harsh but you understand why you must remain here".

Rouge's ears pinned back, she knew the reason but being stuck also made her feel useless and she was offended. Peeking behind his shoulder she realized the door was wide open, walking over she closed it so the two can talk privately.

" I understand ever one is looking out for my well being" she said walking back toward him, she took her hand into his " but I also feel like I'm not being helpful if I'm locked away all day".

" Your not locked away" Shadow told her, intertwining his gloved finger in her's " I..." He was struggling to find the words, but how could he tell her how he felt...

Rouge took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his cheek, she giggled when seeing the hedgehog's muzzle turn the color of his red stripes.

" Well I better get some sleep" she let go of his hand an made her way over to the bed pulling back the blankets. What she didn't expect was for two strong arms to wrapped themselves around her figure pulling her in. She was shocked to see Shadow showing this side of him.

" Rouge" he spoke drawing her closer to him " I've never thought I could feel this way " he told her " Some how when I'm with you I feel...I...I feel that feeling I had back on the ARK".

Rouge was trying to make sense of Shadows words, soon it all came clear. the ultimate lifeform has fallen for the treasure hunter.

" S...Shadow" she leaned back into his chest. Shadow continued to hold her.

" Ever since I lost Maria I though I couldn't feel this way" he continued " but now after meeting you, and when Mephiles took you away I just felt this urge, this emotion and it hurt me when you told every one what he did to you".

Rouge was listening, she sifted herself her body facing his, her hand gliding along the fur on his chest.

" I never want him to harm you ever again" he vowed " I will not let him near you ever again..." he was cut off by the Bat's sudden action of placing her soft delicate lips on his.

Surprised by the kiss Shadow blinked then he understood and kissed back. Her arms mad there way around his neck as his went tighter around her waist.

The two broke for air then went right back for the feeling felt so good, so good that the two fell onto the bed.

* * *

**Do you sense some lemon**?.

**Well That what will happen in the next chapter!...Next time...Lemon!.  
**


	36. Passion

**WARNING!...This chapter contains Lemon!**

* * *

She squealed in delight as the ultimate life form crawled all over, planting kisses all over her neck, shoulder any thing that was bare, he was on top of her like an animal.

One of his hands griped the sheets, the other had her pined under him. Rouge wraped her legs around his waist securing him as he continued his act on her.

Rouge moaned when he would kiss her neck, she was ticklish around her neck but feeling the hedgehogs lips on her delicate skin made her melt.

Her hands were in Shadows quills, her fingers acting like a comb as her glove would come out with black fur on them.

She arched her body forward so Shadow was now facing her breast. As his eyes viewed her cleavage one thing stood in the way. her cat-suit.

Reaching behind her back he slowly started to pull down the zipper. Rouge gasped feeling the suit loosen on her body. The Hedgehog stoped his action.

" Are you alright?" he asked. Rouge was brought back after blanking out like that, she shook her head.

" I'm fine" she purred " you just cme off guard" she lifted hersef up and reached back to continue to strip off her outfit.

Shadow helped her by removing her boots, he placed them gently by the bed side as the bat took off her gloves, the gloves were on her night stand, the suit was half way off, her breast were exposed to the hedgehog.

Shadow took the opportunity to remove his gloves and inhibitor rings. he set them on top of Rouge's gloves.

This was the first time she saw Shadow's bare hands, they were nice a black, the red stripes on his arms only reached to his wrists, She imagined they would reach the palm of his hand or extend to his fingers.

The two looking into each others eyes, Rouge broke the silence by softly planting buterfly kisses all over Shadows muzzle.

Continuing where they left off Shadow prepared to remove the remaining of Rouge's outfit.

Once the garment was tossed on the floor the hedgehog looked up to see the bat covering herself, Fear struck her as she used her wings t conceal her breast.

" Rouge?" he shuffled over to her, Rouge looked down at herself, she was ashamed of what she was leading herself into. She could never forget the way Mephiles handled her, and the horrible nightmare she been in. He ruined her life, he made her afriad of feeling love.

Two strong hands rested on her shoulders snapping her out of her thoughts. Shadow looked into her eyes.

" We can stop" he said " if your not conformable".Rouge sighed she loosened her wings around her body.

" No" She said " I can't be afraid any more" she moved her body so she was now in his lap " Mephiles can't make me fear sex" she played with his chest fur in her fingers " If I don't get over this I'll never be free".

Shadow wrapped his arms around the half naked bat holding her in his arms as he sat cross legged

" I understand" he spoke " but do not force yourself if your not ready" he purred ans kissed her head " I don't want you to be afriad".

Rouge nodded as she turned her body facing him " I know" she kissed him " I don't want to be afraid any more".

The two continued to kiss and she pushed him on his back, he got a good view of her, she was beautiful, he wanted to reach out and touch her, the bat lowered herself onto him and they continue there passion.

Smirking the ultimate life form manage to take hold of Rouge's breast and his hands were felling every inch of them.

The bat moaned as he pinched her nipple. he chuckled when she moaned for him. he continued to play with her nipples, his fingers couldn't get enough, he sat her up on his lap as his mouth made contact with her boob.

The Bat's face lit up feeling his tongue lap all over her sensitive nipple, she was panting she couldn't take it.

"...Ah..." she moaned "...Ah...Yes...AH!" she bit her lip when she felt his teth on her "...S...Shadow" she croaked.

He let go, he was done teasing her, The hedgehog ran his hands along her body, he ran them along the side of her thighs until they met the small fabric of her underwear.

Her black panties with a bow were in the way of what Shadow wanted. The two looked down at the remaining clothing, Shadow looked up at her waiting for her permission to remove them.

Rouge could feel the fear coming but quickly discard it. looking down she nodded giving her answer.

Gently laying her down on her back Shadow reach his hand inside the waist band, he felt all around her behind getting her use to his touch, when he though it was enough he gently pulled the underwear off. He pulled in a slow genital pace, until they dangled on her foot.

With a swift movement from her leg the garment was tossed to the side. Now she lay naked before him, her face turning a shade of pink as she watched his eyes on her.

" Are you ready?" he asked her. Rouge looked up into his eyes, she took the moment to process what the two were going to do, closing her eyes she gave her answer.

...

Shadow was being very genital with her, he hand his hand around her womanhood, getting her use to his touch. The Bat was enjoying what he was doing until she felt his finger enter her.

She shirked making the headgehog retrieve his finger.

"...Sorry!" she said " ...Please continue..."

Shadow obeyed by putting his finger back into her entrance. Once he was sure she got use to the feeling he entered another finger. She moaned as he played around with her entrance, then he removed his fingers, he studied the sticky substance, and looking down at her he could tell she was ready for the next part.

He shifted so his body was between her legs ans he slowly lowered his lower half. Rouge eye met Shadow's male member, she could see how excited it got, spreading her legs wider his member poked her entrance then slowly he entered into her.

The bat winced taking the sharp feeling of his organ in side of her. Shadow felt concern but she let him know she was fine.

Getting use to the feeling of him inside of her she wrapped her legs around his waist, he started to slowly rock back and forth, not wanting to hurt her.

"...Oh..." she moaned as he was acting on her. She was able to feel the difference, what was considered love while the other was rape.

her eyes closed she proceed to take in every second of the black hedgehog gently thrusting inside of her.

"...Sh...Sha...SHADOW" she moaned his name "...Yes..."

Shadow was also giving out small grunts as his hips bucked in rhythm of there movement. The movement started to go a little bit faster.

"...Ah..." she shriek at the sudden pace but instead of pain she was feeling pleasure "...Faster!..." she moaned " Harder...".

In no time Shadow was picking up the speed, he was going at her. his grunts and her moaning went together. Soon he was reaching his limit.

"...Rouge...I'm..." he warned her. Rouge threw her head back as they both orgasm at the same time.

He puled his member out of her. Rolling to her side he collapse, the two were exhausted from there activity.

Rouge grabbed hold of the blankets and covered there naked warm bodies. The Ultimate life form took her in to his arms and she snuggle up to him, tired they both closed there eyes knowing they are going to need there energy.

Rouge opened one eye to check to see if the hedgehog was really asleep, she looked up at his ear, her mouth inches away she whispered 3 words.

"...I Love You..."

* * *

**So...Yeah This is my second time writing a Lemon Scene. ( he first time was in " Forbidden Affairs" )**

**Next chapter. The search for the Remaining Emeralds begins!**


	37. The Blue Emerald in Chun-Nan

The next morning a blue hedgehog was sneaking over to the girls side of the house.

Sonic was up planing to give his sister a "wake up call". He found the room she was in. Carefully he cracked the door.

He could See Sonia asleep on the bed and sleeping in the pull out couch bed was Amy.

Sonic tipped toed into the room grabbing one of the throw pillows that was tossed on the floor. Taking hold he ready himself to get his sister but he was met in the face with another pillow.

Sonia was wide awake, she smirked as her brother fell on his backside.

" I've should of known" Sonia pulled back her covers to get out, wearing a sky blue night gown she fluffed her pillow " Ready for round two?" she asked.

Sonic grinned as he launched at her with his pillow. The sound of pillows being slammed woke Amy. rubbing her eyes her vision came clear seeing Sonic in the room.

" EEK" she pulled up her covers " Sonic why are you in here?" she started to blush madly, she kinda found the situation to be...romantic in a way.

" whoops!" Sonic said dropping his guard as Sonia threw her pillow at him. Amy now seeing things clear jumped up from her spot and held up her pillow.

" So pillow fights eh" she smirked as she jumped off the bed.

After five minuets of Sonia and Amy dominating Sonic with pillows, he gave up. The girls calmed down and Amy suggested they start getting every one up as she lifted up her pillow.

...

The three headgehogs quietly slipped out in the hall way, the first stop was Rouge' room, they knew Rouge would get them back but Sonic who was volunteered by the girls to be Rouge's victim.

The three quietly cracked the door open, the peeked in. In the bed on her side was Rouge but the three were sock to find an arm around her waist.

Sleeping soundly with his Arm wrapped securing the bat was Shadow. The two were sleeping in rhythm.

The three hedgehog quickly bailed on there plan and closed the door.

Shadow's ears twitched when he heard the faint sound of giggles out side the room.

...

Sonic, Sonia and Amy all headed down to the dining room for breakfast, Soon Blaze entered all dressed for the day, she expressed that noise out side of her room woke her up.

" Oops!" Amy told her as she put peach jelly on her toast " We didn't mean to wake you".

" Yeah " Sonia spoke taking a sip of her tea " after all you can blame Sonic, he was the one causing the commotion". Blaze looked up at the blue hedgehog, she was curious as to what Sonic was doing to make all the noise.

" HEY!" Sonic snapped at his sister " don't pinned this all on me".

" But Sonic" Amy looked at him " your the one who came into our room and started the pillow fight".

Blaze was embarrassed and angry at Sonic for even sneaking into there side. she lift her hands up and glared at the hedgehog.

" SSSSSOOOONNNNIICCC!" she hissed. Amy, Sonia backed away as the Blue hero was left to fend off the cat.

"...Easy Baze" Sonic said calming her down " Sonia's my sister" he explain " I was being a stupid brother and doing something childish" he held his hands up i defense " please don't barbeque me".

Sonia sighed and went to her brother's defense and calmed the cat down.

" Don't worry Blaze" she said " My brother and idiot" . The cat calmed down, She had to agree that Sonic wasn't the type t pull anything.

The four all were at the table when Manic and Silver came in to join them. The two seem to have quite a friendship going since they walked in by playfully shoving each other.

Sonic was a little peeved at seeing Manic all buddy, with Silver but quickly got over it, after all he knew he was Manics favorite brother. Knuckles and Tails joined latter. The Echidna stretched as he made his way over to the table, Sitting down next to Sonia he fixed his plate up with pancakes.

" Has any one seen Shadow?" the guardian asked taking a fork to his mouth. His was answered to Sonic , Sonia and Amy throwing giggle fits. This confused the others.

" What's so funny?" Silver asked.

" Yes Sonic, what indeed is so funny" A dark voice came from behind the blue hedgehog. Turning around Sonic stopped laughing to meet Shadow in the face, and the ultimate life form was not in a god mood.

His eye went from Sonic to the two female hedgehogs " you girls are pretty loud this morning" he said " I could hear you". He took hold of Sonic's head and pushed him down, his face met with Chilidogs.

" But I can forgive you if you blame it all on faker" he said rubbing the blue hero's head in to remain mess. Both Sonia and Amy were quickly to say It was Sonic's fault.

Shadow let go of Sonic as he went over to one of the tables and poured himself some coffee and grabbed a doughnut with strawberry frosting.

Rouge was the last to enter, every on was shocked to see her.

" What?" she asked, She didn't like how every one was looking at her.

" Did you sleep well?" Manic asked.

" Oh She did alright" Sonic snickered, The Bat started to turn red and Shadow glared at he hedgehog.

Tails being the mature one taped his cup with a spoon to get every ones attention.

" oK Before you make fun of Rouge, let go over the plan one more time alright".

Rouge felt relief for Tails, She didn't want her and Shadow's "night" be discuses.

...

Over in Solleanna in the castle, Dawn-Na was preparing to go after the next Emerald when Mephiles approached her stopping her.

" Change of plans" he said " instead of getting the Emerald, I want you to let Shadow take it".

"...Why?" the Echidna asked

" I want you to follow them" he said " see where they are keeping her" he growled as he referred to Rouge " she hidden very well from me".

" understood" Dawn-Na told him.

" Good". Mephiles grinned, Soon he'll have the ivory bat back in his grasp.

...

After breakfast and some teasing thanks to Manic, the first team was set out to find the first of he remaining Emeralds.

Manic who was in the first team attempted to apologize for his behavior to the hedgehog. Shadow glared at Manic then presumed the trip.

" I'll let it go just this time" he growled. Manic wiped his forehead. aleast Shadow wasn' t threatening to chaos spear him unlike Sonic.

The three learn from Tail's radar that the emerald was in Chun-Nan. Sonic remembered traveling there with Chip, Chip who was a hungry crazed little creature also turned out to be the planets gaurdian Light-Gaia. through Sonic' adventure they would always make stops for food, and Sonic had to Admit Chun-Nan had some really great foods.

" So after we get the emerald we can hit that restaurant I've been talking about" Sonic spoke, Shadow turned glaring at the hedgehog.

" No" he growled.

The team continued forward. Blaze was careful to not set anything on fire, she respected the land and didn't want her temper to ruin it. Even if Manic was annoying.

Soon the three came to a halt, just inches out in the open was the blue emerald. Shadow didn't like how it was open for the taking . Sonic not thinking appouched the gem.

" Stop Idiot!" Shadow shouted. Sonic froze in place. The black hedgehog turn to Manic.

" your smart like the fox right?" he asked. Manic pointed at himself.

" uh yeah sure" he opened up his fanny pack, he took out a little pocket device " Called a sensor" he pressed some of the buttons " with it I see what had interacted with objects".

" in other words you can scan finger prints" Blaze spoke.

" Pretty much" he said " but you can never catch my finger prints" he smirked trying to flirt with the cat. Blaze rolled her eyes.

Taking device in hand Manic walked to where his brother is and scanned the emerald, getting his results he turned to Shadow.

" it's all clean" he said. Shadow walked over to the emerald and picked it up. the color made him sick, it was like sonic's fur. As Shadow inspected the emerald something still didn't feel right.

" Ok Now that we have the emerald we can go back to.." Manic was cut off by Shadow slapping his hand over the green hedgehog's mouth.

" Don't speak" the hedgehog took quick look around the area " ok I want all of you to hang on, were chaos controlling back".

Sonic grabbed his brother's shoulder while Blaze took hold of Shadow's left shoulder.

Manic who was trying to breath thanks to Shadow' right hand over his mouth, Shadow held up the emerald in his left hand.

" CHAOS CONTROL!" he called and the four disappeared.

Seconds an Echidna emerged from the hiding spot, it was Dawn-Na " Drat" she spated " He's on to me"

...

Sonic and the first team returned to be met by Sonia.

" There you are!" she grabbed her brothers and dragged them into the dinning room whee every one was waiting, Shadow and Blaze followed the hedgehog siblings. in the dinning room Sonia pulled out a remote, pressing one of the buttons a wide screens came down, pressing another button the screen lit up.

The screen displayed footage of the crystallized Solleanna, A female report's voice was describing the sight and saying scientists were making theories of what caused the transformation.

Sonic and his friends knew who was behind it, Mephiles. As the news report ended another video played, it was Jules and he left a message. " Sonic I bet yo saw the news and I have a feeling that your friends didn't make it out of Solleanna" he said taking off his crown to wipe off the sweat " I'll contact you latter if anything else happens" the message ended.

" Guys" tails spoke " you know what this mean" he looked over at Shadow then down at his radar " were gonna have to get the last 2 emeralds today!".

* * *

**Next Chapter...A new Orignial character...**


	38. The lost Child

Dawn-Na was expecting a lecture from Mephiles but the hedgehog didn't bother to yell at her, instead he peered out the window wacthing the lights shine off his crystals. He figured Shadow was on to him, He had to know where Rouge was, then an idea came.

He started to chuckle, this made Dawn-Na raise a brow. Mephiles turned to her.

" I figured out on how to get to there hiding spot" he start to melt into the floor, his form dissolving into liquid darkness. after shifting around in the spot he emerged with a new form.

The grey female Echidna was baffled at seeing her King's new appearance.

...

Shadow stetted off with the next Team, Tails was tolerable for his was able to pinpoint the location of the emerald, pulse with Sonia on the team Amy wouldn't be pestering the male hedgehog and the kitsune.

Sonia didn't like how the hedgehog treated her so she and Amy formed a team against he boys ins finding the emeralds first.

Shadow gladly accepted, anything to keep there mouths shut.

...

To the girls luck they were able to recover the green emerald. Shadow and Tails were surprised that the girls were able to find it.

" Now" Sonia said with one hand on her hip " You mister owe us girls an apology". Shadow grabbed the emerald out the females hand " maybe latter Princess" he mocked. Sonia folded her arms in frustration as Amy came between them and grabbed Sonia's arm with one hand and Shadow's shoulder with the other. Tails knew what Shadow as doing and grabbed on to the hedgehog's other shoulder.

Saying the words the group was gone from sight.

...

One more Emerald to find and it was located in tropical jungle, strange that the last emerald would be located near Soleanna, He, Silver and Knuckles were very careful with looking for the gem.

Silver used his powers to pull back vines, lift up broken tree branches and rock. Knuckles took to the sky by gliding over the area for anything.

The three came up empty handed but a noise in the brush startled them. all three prepared to attack any creature that would dare to harm them.

Instead of a creature a 6 year old little boy emerged, he looked scared with those wide pale powered blue eyes. His pale black fur all messed up with dirt and scratches.

The Child appear to be an Echidna, The little boy stood frozen in front of the three, his legs buckled in fear.

"...W...Who are you" the boy asked. Knuckles who hasn't seen another of his kind since Tikal approached the boy.

" Are you alright?" he asked kneeing down to the child's eye level " where are your mother and father?".

The Echidna child threw himself into Knuckles and started to bawl "...I don't know " The child cried " I was told to run and not look back".

Silver had an idea what happen to this Child's parents and felt sorry for the child. Shadow felt some pitty for the boy but knew they had to move on.

" Listen little boy" Shadow growled " were busy so if you wouldn't mind..."

The little Echidna reached in to his dreads and pulled out a red chaos emerald.

"...I...I found it while fleeing and I was going to turn it in..." Shadow snatched the emerald out of the child's hands

" Where did you get this?" he asked, he was now very suspicious of the child.

" Shadow" Silver snapped and went to the child's defense " that enough he's only a child". Shadow floded his arms.

" We came for what we need" Shadow said " we better get..."

" Wait!" The Echidna child approached Shadow and tugged on his arm " Take me with you" he begged " I'm lost, scared and..." tears emerged from his eyes.

" We shouldn't leave him here" Knuckles said " he can stay in mobodoom until we find his parents". he looked down at the kid " what's your name little boy"

"...Danny" The child said. in his mind he wondered what this placed 'mobodoom was. Shadow sighed. Silver and Knuckled all grabbed hold of Shadow. Danny was already holding on as the hedgehog said the words.

...

Danny was confused to see a deserted area, nothing but dead tress and dirt, He watched Silver tap one of the trees in a rhythm and a portal appeared revealing Mobodoom.

No one didn't see it for Danny's pale power blue eye flickered bright green for a split second.

* * *

**Next Chapter...The true identity of Danny the Echidna...And you'll see why I named him after voice actor Dan Green. **


	39. Naive

**This chapter was one of those difficult ones to write...you know you want it one way but realize it wouldn't make sense so you have to try anotherr route and...Ok I'll shut up and let you read!**

* * *

The team plus Danny entered the portal, The light was too bright that the Echidna child had to shield his eyes.

once in the child slowly opened his eyes, he was shocked o see a land all peaceful, healthy plants, happy children playing and every one all happy and friendly to each other.

" Come with me" Silver said grabbing the Echidna's wrist " You should meet every one".

"O...Okay" Danny squeaked as the hedgehog lead him to The royal family vacation house.

...

Inside Sonia and Amy had finished making cookies, Rouge and Blaze were with them to supervise and observe. With little begging from Amy Blaze found herself join in.

deep down she wanted to make something for Silver and was too shy to do it. Plus with Amy's help she was able to make something for the first time.

Silver entered the house, his nose caught wind of the delicious sent.

" Cookies!" he let go of Danny and followed the sent trail. In the living room The four girls were surprised to see Silver in the door way. His eyes sparkled when he saw the plate with cookies stacked on.

" Hold it" Amy butted in " These cookies are for my darling Sonic" she exclaimed.

" Now Amy" Blaze spoke " We agreed the cookies were for every one" she pointed out. Knuckles, Shadow and Danny came in. The little Echidna was hiding behind Knuckles.

" Oh" Rouge gasped seeing the child " Who this?" she got off the couch and approached the child " what's your name little guy?"

"...D...Danny" the child squeaked. Sonia and Amy came over pushing Rouge aside all gushing over the echidna child.

Blaze was the only one who didn't approached for she had a strange feeling about the child.

Knuckles explained about how he, Shadow and Silver came across the child and why he was brought here. The whole time Knuckles spoke Danny couldn't keep his eyes off Rouge.

Rouge noticed the child staring at her, she played along by winking at him the blew a little kiss hoping the child would stop staring at her.

Suddenly an awful smell entered the room. The girls were ready to blamed the guys but it turned out Danny was the one that smelled.

" when was the last time you had a bath kid?" Shadow asked. Danny looked down at his feet and twiddled his thumbs. Sonia went to the child's defense.

" oh give him a break" she said picking the child up " come on let get you all cleaned up" she exited the room. Amy followed her.

With them out Blaze was able to relax, Silver noticed this and went to her side.

" You alright Blaze?" he asked.

"...This may sound strange but" Blaze sighed "...I don't trust that child". Shadow joined Rouge's side, he noticed how the child was staring at the bat and he had to agree Blaze was on to something.

" don't worry Blaze" the hedgehog told her " he's just a child" he used his pyschic powers to bring a cookie over to her " have a cookie".

The cookie flew out and landed on the floor. Blaze started to walk out of the room

" your so Naive Silver" She exited leaving Silver, knuckles and Rouge wondering whats wrong with the cat

...

Latter after Danny tried to escape the bath but with 2 female hedgehog on him he ended up getting clean.

Then the Echidna child was introduced to Sonic, Manic and Tails.

" Hi little guy" Sonic approached and ruffled the child' head " you remind me of Tails when he was your age".

" H..hey!" Tails blurted, he hated when Sonic would talk about him back when he as younger and shy. The Kitsune cleared his throat

" Now that we have the remaining four Emeralds I want to go over our..." he was interrupted by Rouge sudden movement. the bat held her head in her hand.

" Rouge you ok?" Knuckles asked.

"...Yeah..." The bat rubbed her fore head " I..I think I'm going to lie down for a bit" she begun to exit the hall " you can fill me in on the plan latter".

" Ok" Tails spoke " hope you feel better"

" Thanks" Rouge said doing her signature wink. Then left.

Not a minuet after Rouge left Amy noticed that Danny was missing as well.

" Hey" the Pink female spoke " did any one see where Danny went?"

...

Rouge slowly made her way to her room, inside she sat down on the bed and pulled the drawer to the bed side open, inside was a pouch. The pouch had the remaining Chaos emeralds. Shadow was in charge of looking after them and figure he put them in her care.

she touched the bag feeling the emeralds when she was startled by Danny standing in her door way.

" oh you frighten me kid" she said slamming the drawer shut.

" What was in that drawer Auntie!" Danny asked. Rouge wasn't comfortable with being called auntie, this kid barley knows her and already he's addressing her like that.

"...Oh" she had to think of something "...just stuff" she lied. She figured telling him about the chaos emeralds would be too much for him.

"...I'll be right back" she got off the bed and went into her conjoined bathroom. Danny was carefully watching her every move.

...

Inside the bathroom Rouge was at the sink washing her face.

_Calm down girl!_ she sighed _ it's no use getting paranoid over things._ Rouge turned off the faucets and grabbed the hand towel to dry her face.

She looked up at the sink mirror and gasped. Standing one foot behind her was Mephiles.

* * *

**Yeah...Raise your hand if you saw that one coming...Next Chapter...HOLY MOLY! NEXT CHAPTER IS NUMBER 40!...I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING THIS LONG!.  
**


	40. Taken Away

**those who've guessed it...Rock on! and...IT'S THE 40TH CHAPTER!ZOMG!**

* * *

The white bat turned her head hopping it was all an illusion but to her horror he was real, he was now slowly approaching her.

"...How?..." she croaked, she had no where to go as the demon was nearing her. Mephiles chuckled.

" Why your foolish friends brought me here" he spoke in a child's voice, Rouge was able to recognize it. She covered her mouth once she put the two pieces together. She glanced at Mephiles one realizing the truth.

"...No..." she turned away, Mephlies seized the opportunity to lay his cold hands on her shoulders.

"...Now..." he spoke in her ear ...It's time for the QueeN to return" he pecked her on the cheek.

...

The meeting in the living room was interrupted by sound coming from the floor above them. Shadow's ears were able to pick up on the sound, and it came from Rouges room.

" Rouge!" he was the first rush out. Blaze followed him leaving every one else confused.

...

Mephiles had Rouge held by her wrists as the bat struggled. they were in the bedroom

" Calm down my sweet" he purred " we don't want to make a scene"

" LET ME GO!" the Bat shrieked " and I not making a scene, I'm making a Broadway musical!" she managed to free one of her hands, balling it up she proceed to punch the demon but her caught her.

" your exhausted my Queen" he stared into her eyes " you must be tired, sleep my dear" he purred.

His spell made her drowsy, Rouge tried to fight it, he let her go as she back away, she brought her hand to her head, it was like having a throbing head ache, she felt faint and ended up collapsing into his arm. Mephiles smirked now having what he wanted.

His victory was disrupted by Shadow bursting in, his eyes widen seeing the dark doppelganger holding Rouge in his arms bridle style.

" oh we meet again Shadow" the dark being spoke, Mephiles turned facing him " Thank you for leading me to my Queen"

"...Mephiles..." Shadow hissed " ...How did you?..." he asked wondering how Mephiles was able to find them.

" oh you lead me here" Mephiles said "...Remember little Danny?" he asked. Shadow pictured the Echidna child and now recognized the fur color and eye color, he glared at Mephiles.

"...You..." he lunged at the dark demon but a clone appeared before Mephiles and rammed it's fist into the hedgehog's stomach. Mephiles enjoyed watching the hedgehog gran in pain, Th demon's green reptile eyes turned to the bedside.

" Now" he instructed the clone " retrieve the item that's in the drawer". Shadow groan watching the clone making it way, the clone tore open the drawer taking it off it's track, landing on the floor was the small bag. Mephile being careful to balance rouge walked over to the bag and picked it up.

" ah I must thank you Shadow for finding these for me" he chuckled.

" NO!" a female voice hissed. There attention turned over to Blaze and she was mad, her hands lit up.

" ah if it isn't the little flame Princess" Mephiles spoke.

" No Mephiles" Blaze pointed at him " you will not use you manipulation on me!".

" You were a stubborn one" The evil hedgehog rolled his eyes, Blaze noticed Shadow in pain and went over to help him up.

" you ok?" she asked. Shadow was trying to stand but the blow to his gut realy hurt him.

" yeah but..." his eyes were on Rouge, he won't let Mephiles leave with her.

" Well Shadow this has been fun but I must leave" he said " but before I go..." he adjusted it so his other hand had the emeralds, with his hand free he snapped his fingers, The clone responded and with out uttering a word the clone lunged after Blaze.

The cat shrieked as the clone knocked Shadow into a dresser breaking it in the process. The Clone grabbed hold of the cat. Blaze was struggling as the clone slowly dragged her over to Mephiles's side.

" I'm taking the cat with me" he explained, Shadow was struggling to stand but couldn't, instead he could only glare at the demon.

" Say goodbye Iblis trigger" he spoke to Blaze. The floor underneath them turned into a portal as the both begun to sink in. Blaze struggled as Mephiles gave out a evil laugh that echoes the whole entire house.

" No...Shadow don't listen to..." Blaze was cut off by the clone covering her mouth.

"...Damn...NO!" Shadow crawled over to the space by the time he reached it they were gone.

"...F...FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK KKKKKKKKK!" Shadow howled as he slammed his balled up fists to the floor. He failed to protect Rouge.

* * *

**Mephiles had Rouge again and he got Blaze?...What does he have plans for our lavander feline?.**

**Review please...**


	41. Miscalculation

**Here it is Chapter 41...**

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles came into the room, Tails gasped at the sight. Sonic and Knuckles quickly went over to Shadow and helped him to he feet.

Amy, Sonia Manic and Silver weren't far behind but the two girls shriked seeing Shadow all banged up.

" What happened" Silver asked using his power to clean up the broken furniture. He notice Blaze was missing as well. " Where's Blaze?"

"...He...Took...Them" Shadow growled.

" What?" Knuckles asked. Shadow jerked his arm out and shoved Knuckles, he did the same thing with Sonic, The red striped hedgehog didn't get far for he was down on the ground again.

" MEPHILES!" he struggled to his feet " That bastard got in a took them".

"...What!..." Silver's eyes widen, Blaze was gone, he felt like deja vu all over, like this was the first time the feline was out of his sight.

Silver looked at the black hedgehog, he felt rage build in, he approached the hedgehog and lifted him up by his chest fur, his other hand glowed as scraps of furniture floated ready to strike.

" WHY DID YOU LET HIM TAKE HER?" The white hedgehog yelled " Answer me"

" Calm down Silver" Tails spoke " let Shadow go". The white hedgehog obeyed and tossed the red striped hedgehog on the floor. Silver hand stopped glowing and the scraps fell to the floor. He turned on his heel and exited the room.

...

Her eyes slowly opened, pink!...No magenta hue. Blaze the cat's vision slowly came clear, but everything she saw had a magenta hue, looking around her space was very small, box like.

Mephiles entered and grinned at the sight, Blaze was inside one of his crystal pods only she was free to move in the given space she had. He approched the pod placing his hand over it.

" My pod isn't sound proof so your able to hear my every words" he said as his hand glided under to where her chin meets. " poor frighten princess"

" LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Blaze screamed hitting the wall between them.

" I be carful in there if I were you" Mephiles warned " you see what in your pod is your only oxygen, use your flames and you only suffocate yourself".

Blaze turned away, how did he know she was going to try that, of course she knew it wouldn't work ether and wasn't stupid enough to do that.

" Perhaps you want to know why I brought you here?" he asked caressing the glass. the cat glared at him until a second figure entered the room.

" I can shed some light on that" a voice spoke, the hood fell back revealing Dawn-Na

"...What?..." Blaze gasped " Dawn-Na What are you doing?" she asked.

" Simple" the grey Echidna answered " I'm taking back what rightful belong to us, Soleanna" with her staff the grey Echidna pointed at Blaze " Many years ago, my people, those who've you met in the sol dimension , we used to live in Solleana, back then it was the continent Sol" She explained.

" Humans wanted our land and chased us out" Dawn-Na Continued " My ancestors suffered being banished from there home, sure the sol dimension was nice but it was no excuse for the humans to do this to us" she screamed. Calming down Dawn-Na walked over to Mephiles side.

" Together were going to punish the people in Soleanna once Mephies unites with Iblis"

Blaze had visions of the giant monster of flames and molten lava, The beast that ate away Silver and her world, the beast that was responsible for Killing Silver's Parents.

" Dawn-Na" Mephiles turn to her " go collect the emeralds" we must prepare for the resurrection of Iblis".

" yes of course" The Echidna bowed and left the room. Mephiles turned his back on Blaze and pulled out the pouch with the other emeralds he stole.

"...You Killed them..." Blaze hissed, Mephiles's ears twitched and turned to her

" Pardon me?" he asked.

"...Silver's parents, it was you who ended there lives" Blaze was almost at the brink of tears, She dared not to cry for crying would release the monster in her sol.

"...So you figured out my secret" Mephiles now had his attention to her.

"...YOU MONSTER!" the cat screamed "...WHY DID YOU KILL THEM".

"...Simple" Mephiles spoke " the boy's powers seemed useful, trained in the right way he would of been my most loyal servant...But I wasn't expecting you to be in my way" he explained.

...

_Mephiles watched from behind some rubble as a grey hedgehog, his wife a white hedgehog and there son. the young hedgehog Silver was performing with his powers that sparked an interest in Mephiles._

_.._

_Silver's parent were seen fleeing, they were separated from their son and was confronted by Mephiles._

_" No!" the father spoke taking his wife n his arms protecting her " leave us be"._

_"...Don't worry..." Mephiles hissed as he slowly made his way over to them "...I won't harm the child..." he lifted up his arm._

_Deadly screams howled as blood stained the gravle. Mephiles down down at the dead bodies "...I promis..." he grined after his work was done, his ears picked up on faint small feet running away from the sight. He did bother fo h had bigger things to deal with.  
_

_.._

_Mephiles went to seek out Silver, once he found him he was shocked to see another child with him, Blaze as a young kitten glared at the hedgehog before them._

_" Come children" he spoke in a firm voice " if you plan to live". Silver left Blazes side to join the demon hedgehog, Blaze wasn't sure but for Silver's sake she got up an followed them._

_..._

" You always had that hate for me in your eyes" Mephiles said " but tell me why did you keep that secret from Silver".

" I..." Blaze was lost for words, true she tried to tell Silver not to trust Mephiles back when they were younger but Silver wouldn't believe her and Tolder her thatMephiles had given them a roof over her head and food in her stomach, plus he would remind her that it was the Iblis monster that did it.

Dawn-Na returned with the purple, white and cyan colored emeralds on a tray lined in velvet.

" Excelent" he untile the pouch " true I could use 2 emeralds but I need all seven to control Iblis and merge him with me..." he was cut off for inside the pouch were only the red, blue and yellow emeralds...

" WHAT!" Mephiles howled and he turned the bag upside down, nothing, he was one emeralds short

"WHERES THE DAMN FOURTH ONE!"

...

Shadow was now in the room that he and knuckles shared, He was wrapped in bandages thanks to Amy and Sonia. groaning his hand felt around for the drawer to his bedside, reaching the nob he pulled it open, inside he pulled out the green chaos emerald. he took it out and held it up for him to see.

He outsmarted Mephiles by keeping one emeralds to himself, but now he was worried about Rouge, he needed to heal up fast.

* * *

**Now you know why Dawn-Na joined Mephiles. **

**And why he captured Blaze.**

**Next Chapter...Anger will rise!**


	42. Anger

Rouge's eyes started to slowly open, she sprang up into a sitting position and desperately looked around the room, it was the same exact room she was staying in at Sonic's. sighing with relief she got out of the bed.

_Must of been a dream_ she stretched her arms and wings _ Better see what every one is up to_.

she made her way over to the door, taking hold the handle she pulled back only for her to be face to face with Mephiles, he propped himself against the door frame. Gasping she backed away " No!" she covered her mouth as the hedgehog starting coming towards her.

" Welcome back my sweet" he got hold of her and pulled her towards him warping his arms around her torso. Rouge tried to push him away, anything to get him to let go but he had her. Mephiles cupped his hand under her chin forcing her to look into his bright green reptile eyes.

" Now my dear don't be..." he was cut off by a unfamiliar scent. his nose twitched, the sent was coming from Rouge.

_WHAT!..._ he leaned into her neck, the sent was getting stronger, A dominating sent that males produced when claiming what's theirs.

Rouge heart was beat very fast, she had no idea what he was doing, her ears were pinned back frighten of what the dark male might do to her.

"...It can't be!..." he pulled back his eyes fixed on the white bat "...You..." he grabbed her by the shoulders "...Who dare touches you?" he asked, Rouge tried to turn from him but he started to shake her until she look him in the eyes.

"...ANSWER ME!..." He growled, Rouge silence only made him angrier until he figured out who was responsible. letting go he back away, The missing emerald and now this it all lead to one person. He looked at her, his eyes watching her as she figgeted under his gaze.

"...Shadow..." he hissed "...He did this..." Now Rouge eyes widen, Mephiles eyes widen as well, He couldn't believe it either " He...You..." he stalked over to her and grabbed her wrist "...You belong to me and me only" he reminded her " How dare any one else try to make you there" he was met with a slap in the face.

Rouge was able to free herself and backed away, tears in her eyes she was disgusted with the male before her " I'm not yours!" she barked " and only I choose who I..." she was cut off by Mephiles sudden back-handing her, she fell t the floor , her cheek bruised, He stood before her towing over the frighten bat as she held her cheek

" YOU BELONG TO ME ONLY!he howled, his held up his hand, purple mist begun to form in his hand and it turned into a nice crystallized tiara " I'll make sure **he** knows as well!" He smirked.

...

Shadow recovered enough to be able to sit in the living room with the others, He explained to them how Mephiles was able to get in. Knuckles turned away in shamed while Amy covered her mouth.

Sonia was by Knuckles side comforting him, Manic knew how the other felt, he two fell victim to a nasty scheme, Eggman created a baby hedgehog in order to find the location to sanctuary, Manic was heart broken when the robot broke and malfunction.

Silver was also lost for words, he should of listen to Blaze but he was to naive. some how he has vivid memories of her telling him that all the time. and now she's gone. Silver's fist bawled up.

"...I'm going..." he croaked getting every one's attention "...I'm going to find Mephiles and..."

" No you won't" Shadow interrupted him " If any one is gong after him it be me, don't get in my way"

" Don't be stupid Shadow" Sonic told him " were all in this together"

" We just need time to come up with a plan" Tails spoke up " we can try with what we've gone over but we have to change a few things since Mephiles has the chaos emeralds"

" Except 1" Shadow pulled the green emerald out of his quills " I could just leave but I'll stay to listen to your plan".

" yeah" Silver agreed " how foolish of me to try and rush into things" he admitted.

" Count me in" Knuckles turned facing the group " No one get away with impersonating an Echidna" he slamed his fist into his open palm...Forgetting that he had spikes on his gloves Knuckles had tears in his eyes when the spikes made contact.

" oh for goodness sake" Sonia sighed " be careful next time".

" All right" Sonic did his signature thumbs up " let get things going!".

...

Mephiles was in his throne room admiring his decoration, sitting in a throne made out of crystals next to him was Rouge, she was dressed in a while silk sleeveless gown that formed her figure, white silk gloves, on her head was the crystal tiara that Mephiles made.

" How are you feeling my Queen he asked taking her hand into his and kissing it. Rouge had a blank look, no life in her eyes.

"...I'm Fine..." she spoke turning to him "...My Darling King..."

* * *

**Uh oh...As you can see Mephiles had Rouge under his control...  
**

**Next Chapter...Review please**


	43. Control

With the tiara on her head Mephiles was free to control her against her will, He could even control her to love him.

...

That evening after the two shared dinner with each other, well she ate while he watched her, his eyes watching her like a hawk when targeting it's prey.

"Mephiles Darling" Rouge spoke after wiping her mouth with her napkin " I plan to retire for the evening". Mephles was by her side helping her out of her seat.

" Before you go to bed my dear.." he hed her hand into his " why don't you come with me to look at the stars"

" Very Well" Rouge said " Let me change into comfrable clothing alright". Mephiles gave her a little peck on the cheek.

" As you wish". he told her

...

Mephiles was enjoying the control he had over her. Not have to fight, she was submissive to him and obyed his every word.

Rouge finished dressing her self by wraping a red silk bathrobe on her. She felt Mephiles's hands touching along her shoulder and arms.

" Shall we?" he purred.

The two were outside on a baclony admiring the night sky, His arms wrap around her body keeping her from moving.

" lovly night isn't it?" Mephiles purred while planting small little kisses along her neck.

" Yes" she agreed " The stars are like little dimonds" she gave out a small yawn, catching his attention

" You are indeed tired" he said " come let us go to bed, tomorrow is a new day"

" Of course" Rouge agreed as the demon hedgehog led her into there bedroom.

...

As much control he had on her Rouge able to tell him to not "mate" with her. She conffessed for not feeling well, He understood and let her sleep.

He was irrtated but figured she would owe him the next night, he layed by her side, one hand holding his head as he watched her sleep, his other hand caressed her white silky locks. Getting off the gaint king size bed Mephiles strolled over to the window, looking up he noticed the moon was almost full. He gave a smirked, A full moon would be the perfect night to extract Iblis from Blaze, he turn back to his sleeping Queen

"...Soon..." he said " ...everything will be mine!"

...

_In Rouge Dream she was struggling to get free from the control but it was too powerfull, Mephiles would be everywhere constantly taunting her, telling her she was his, tell her that there was no hope._

_Rouge didn't want to belive it, She claps her hands over her ears, all she could do was scream, scream and hope the night mare would end._

* * *

**So...Yeah...Mind control...**


	44. Emotions and Confessions

The Next morning Shadow had setted off with Silver for Soleanna.

The goup had paired off into teams of two. Shadow with Silver, Sonic with Amy, originally she and Sonia were gong to be left behind but the two girl wouldn't let it plus Amy was determine to go with Sonic.

...

_" Listen Amy this isn't a date" he told her " this is a battle for Rouge and Blaze's life"._

_" I know" Amy told him taking out her hammer "...I..." tears were coming from her eyes " I want to give pay back to that jerk for messing with me" she confessed._

_She remembered how Mephiles tricked her into thinking Sonic need her help, He kidnapping her best friend Cream, and worst off all. He fooled her when he was in his child disguise._

_" I won't forgive him..." she said. Sonic put his hands on her shoulder._

_" Amy listen to me" he started " if things get rough you must promises to get out, don't come looking for me no matter what"._

_"...Sonic..." Amy stared into his eyes, she wiped away her tears "...I..I promise". What she didn't expect was for Sonic to pull her into a hug, he held her for a brief second before letting her go_

_" Thank you Amy"_

...

Silver and Shadow were able to get to Soleanna by using the Chaos emerald to teleport there.

Sonic plans to run all the way while carrying Amy in his was paired up with Knuckles and they took the tornado. And Sonia was paired with her brother Manic, the two were in the spare plan Tails had and Manic was the pilot.

...

Shadow and Silver got over the Crystal walls as they carefully searched a way in. Shadow didn't want to cause a commotion, his goal was to find Rouge.

Silver had his own mission, He was going to find Blaze, Even if it means splitting up.

" Listen kid" Shadow spoke " Follow my lead, don't do anything stupid got it!"

" Yeah what ever" Silver said making his hands glow" I'm ready when you are".

Shadow nodded and the two hedgehog made a dashed to the castle wall.

...

Blaze who was now curled up in her pod heard foot step coming in, uncurlling from her form She watched Dawn-Na enter and clean off the Emeralds.

"...How could you!" Blaze spoke to the Echidna " how could you betray Silver".

Dawn-Na chuckled. She turned to the cat. " The Silver you knew is long gone kitty" she walked over " The one that I know doesn't even know the truth about me"

"...What?" Blaze presed her hands agaist the glass wall

" Your Silver comes from the future, mine comes from the Sol dimension" the Echina explained " where his parents are well alive"

" if his parents are alive?" Blaze asked " How did you become his gaurdian?".

" Simple child" she folded her arms " I kidnapped him when he was a wee babe"

Blaze pulled back covering her mouth, this lady had taken Silver from his loving parents.

" how could you" the cat hissed. The Echidna chuckled.

" Child I'm more then just a wise woman of the sol dimension" she said " I also practice in dark arts" lifting her staff purple smoke emitted and she drew a circle " You see with the dark arts I was able to see into the future, I was able to see Silver with his abilities, I knew he would be useful to me so in the night I snatched him from his crib, if his parents came in I left a spell to activate making them forget that they even had a child"

"...You...You... YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" Blaze screamed.

" You better behave yourself Princess!" Dawn-Na pointed with her staff " for you don't want to release Iblis?"

Blaze calmed down, When Iblis entered her soul she had a hard time controlling him but was able to until she entered the sol dimension.

"I wonder what dear little Silver would think if he found out you were the keeper of the monster Iblis?" she walked out of the chamber cackling like a witch.

Blaze leaned back in her crystal pod, she did indeed wonder what the other would of think, she had to snap out of it for she can't lose control of her emotions.

...

When shadow and Silver stepped into he castle the Ivory hedgehog took off.

" Wait idiot!" shadow called.

" Can't" Silver called " I though I saw someone" Silver was gone.

Shadow growled, He had no time to go after the Hedgehog. Not after taking one step he heard a chuckle echoing the hall.

" Show yourself" Shadow barked.

" Is this how you greet a Queen?". A female voice purred. Shadow eyes widen when he who was coming out behind a pillar. It was Rouge.

"...Rouge..." Shadow could see her eyes were lifeless, The White bat kept her eyes on the hedgehog.

" Come any closer" she warned " and I will end your life" she threaten.

...

Silver ran down the many halls until a room caught his attention, back tracking he jaw dropped. Inside was a crystal pod and in it was Blaze.

"...Blaze!" Silver called rushing over to her. Blaze ears twiched looking p she was refile to see Silver but also was also upset he came.

" Silver get out of here" Blaze warned. her hands pressing against the crystal wall,

" No, not with out you" Silver hands glowed. ready to lift up and spare object to penetrate Blaze's pod.

" Silver leave me" Blaze said " save your self before it's too late".

" it already is " a voice called behind Silver. The hedgehog turn, standing behind him was Dawn-Na

" Ah so little Silver has found his Princess" She teased, with her staff she summoned her dark magic and was able to throw Silver against the wall.

" SILVER!" Blaze screamed. Silver sat up, his guardian stood before him, her staff pointing directly at his head.

" Dawn-Na" Silver croaked, He was very confused, why is she turning on him.

" It's time you knew the truth boy..." The Echidna hissed " ...And your precocious Blaze for who she really is..."

* * *

**About time I made Silver unite with his so called " guardian"**

**What do you think? Will Dawn-Na tell Silver the truth or will she "twist" it?**


	45. The Crystal Tiara

**I hate it when you upload your document and when you go to edit it has the nerve to rearrange words and delete part of a sentence... The site sure likes to make us look like dumb asses**

* * *

Shadow stared at the ivory bat, He had to come up with a strategy that didn't involve harming her, his time was up when the bat took flight and came at him.

Shadow was able to doge her punches, he has spared with Rouge countless times and he found it odd that she wasn't using her legs.

The hedgehog knew that the bat always started their matches with kicking, He know Rouge's legs were her strongest body parts.

another reason she wasn't kicking him was she was in a dress. Shadow quickly dodged her next punches and got behind her, he grabbed her arms pinning them back.

" Unhand me" she hissed, she struggled under his grip.

" Not until I figure out what's wrong with you" he said. Rouge struggling stop and she gave out her signature smirks. She rammed her foot into his stomach.

The impact made him left go and flew a few inches from her. The Bat took to the air, she hovered over him.

"Give up?" she asked " or do I have to keep going?". Shadow got up to his feet and started to chuckle.

" Is that what the great treasure hunter Rouge has to offer?" he called to her " The Rouge I know is better then that". He got into a fighting stance " bring it bat girl".

Rouge dove towards Shadow, she ended up flying past him and struck him behind the head with a round house kick. The kick sent him on his face while the bat landed.

" That should teach you" she hissed. Shadow was back on his feet, now he was mad, he pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

" Chas Control" he called. Time froze as the hedgehog snuck up on Rouge, He knew he was going to regret it but with a swift kick he had her flying into a pillar.

The Bat was out, Shadow made his way over her, he checked her to make sure no real damage was done, he noticed the tiara, Shadow figured that must be what's controlling her.

his hands hovering over the tiara when Rouge sprang back into action, she grabbed his wrist.

Taking off into the air again with the hedgehog in her grasp she swung him around and had him hurling into another pillar.

Shadow slid down to the floor, his back ached from the impact. He felt Rouge land on him as her heel dug into his quills on his head.

" Is this how you treat a lady? she asked him " You almost harm the life growing in me"

Shadow's eyes widen when he heard that, he turned his head to face her but her foot kept him down.

"...What?..." he asked.

" You could of kill my child" Rouge told him " Mephiles and my child" she smirked. Now Shadow was lost for words, Rouge was pregnant, He felt hurt hearing those words, but he had to remember that Mephiles forced himself onto her.

That gave him the strength to kick Rouge off of him, he was careful not to kick her in the stomach, instead he side swept her knocking her on her back.

The red striped hedgehog pounced on top of her pining her down. " get off me" she shrieked. Shadow was strong enough to hold her arms back as he tore the tiara off.

He got off and backed away. Rouge sat up holding her head.

" Rouge?" he called to her. He hoped removing the tiara would return hr to normal. Instead of her groaning he got a chuckle. The chuckle turned to laughter. Rouge go to her feet.

" You think removing that little head wear would end the control on her?" a new voice emerged from the bat's body.

Shadow watched as Rouge' Wings started to shrink into her back, her dress shunk into her legs and the white locks of her fur grew and merged into 6 recognizable quills, her fur changed to grey and her skin grew more grey fur along with a pale patch of fur on the chest.

Rouge was infarct Mephiles in disguised.

"...You..." Shadow growled. how dare he trick him like that

" I almost had you didn't I?" Mephiles asked " But I must put our fight on hold" his eyes glanced over to the castle entrance " for I must greet my visitors" He disappeared in his purple portals.

Shadow howled in anger that he let Mephiles slip away, He debated on going after him but he he instead deiced to go look for Silver. He had a feeling Silver was gong to need his help

The Hedgehog took off into the opposite direction.

* * *

**Ok Let me explain.**

Mephiles is a mass of dark ooze right?...So it should make sense if he had Shape-Shifting abilities!

That's how I see him, He's able to take form of anything he contacts.

but your wondering " How did he change into Vanilla if he didn't meet her?"

Simple When he entered The house he saw a picture of her and was able to turn into her.

And whe he turned into " Danny" he was able to combine his contact with Cream and Dawn-Na (makes sense)

Now Mephiles would of been able to hold these forms for a certain period of time before reverting back to he default form ( Shadow clone).

...So...Let me know if this was a good character development on Mephiles or not


	46. Amy VS Mephiles

Sonic and Amy were inside the castle, Amy was by Sonic side, her arm hooked around his as the two careful made there way around.  
Sonic ears twitched heard sound of incoming company. He had his arm free from Amy's grip

" Amy hide" Sonic commanded. Amy quickly looked over the hall, lucky there was a door, running towards it she managed to open it and closed it behind her

Sonic made himself visible to for coming at him were Mephile's clones. Sonic had to lure them away from discovering Amy. Whistling and throwing insults he had the clones go after him down another hall.

Amy peeked out from the door once things were quite, exiting she looked around for Sonic

"...S...Sonic..." she called ,she made her hammer appear, holding the wepon close she continued her search, unaware 2 glowing green eyes followed her every step.

Amy sighed knowing she wasn't going to find him, plus she remembered to get out if things came to worse. The pink hedgehog turned on her heels only to be face to face with Mephiles.

"EEEEKKKK!" Amy screamed. she held up her hammer, the dark demon's appearance startled her, she started to back away from him as he would started to approach her.  
His step coming towards her as she continued to back way until her back met with a wall.  
Her eyes never left his, he started to chuckle as he was now standing inches in front of her, He watched the young female's legs buckle as she held her hammer.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed giving her hammer a swing, Mephiles caught the hammer by it's opposite end with one hand. Amy tried to pull her weapon back but it wouldn't budged. She listed to the demon hedgehog before her chuckle at her attempts.

Amy knew pulling wasn't going to help, insted she released the hammer, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Mephiles was confused on how she did that only to catch Amy summon the weapon back in her hands and proceed to try again.

This time Mephiles caught the weapon with both his hands and pulled it out of her reach. Amy watched as her only self defence was tossed aside.

The movement was so fast Mephiles had her pinned in between him, Amy's eyes widen in fear as the demon's eyes stared int her. The glove on his other hand started t disintegrate and his fingers grew into sharp crystal claws.  
Amy shut her eyes and turned away in fear. Mephiles crystal hand went under her chin forcing her head to face him. Amy eyes open noticing the shape claws along her cheek.

" Little girls like you shouldn't be here" Mephile spoke " you might just end up getting your self hurt" his hissed as his claw gave a small cut to the young hedgehog's cheek. Amy flinched, the freshly made cut stinged her as her cheek started to bleed. his hand never left her chin, opening one ey she was met with those reptile green eyes starting at her

" And don't plan on your 'Sonic-kuu' to save you" he taunted. seeing tears form from her eyes made the evil hedgehog press on with his words " you really are a simple minded fool" he continued.

Amy didn't want to hear his words anymore, careful with out him noticing she had her weapon come back into her hands. Her fearful expression turned int rage and she swung the hammer.

Apon impact not only did Mephies let go but he was sent 2 feet in the air and his back slammed against the opposite wall.

That's when Amy decided to run, run and not look back.

* * *

**Ok...The interaction between Mephiles and Amy...Lets say this was a BIG SHOUT OUT!...To the author who has written one of my favorite stories..." The Bride of Mephiles"**

**...you know who you are... XD**


	47. True Intention

Amy ran as fast as she could, anything to get away from the situation she was in. she took a right only to bump into something solid.

Landing on her rear-end she looked up seeing a silhouette resembling the demon she encountered.

" ...NO!..." she screamed "...GET AWAY, GETAWAY, GET AWAY!..." her eyes were shut

"...Rose?"..." a familiar voice called out, Amy opened one of her eyes, The silhouette came out of the dark to revealed himself to be Shadow, not Mephiles.

The Pink hedgehog sighed with relief as the red stripe male helped her to her feet. Amy then put her hands on her hips and gave him an angry look.

" Don't scare me like that" she scolded, Shadow noticed the cut on the young female's cheek.  
" what happen to your face" he pointed to the cut. Amy remembering the cut covered her hand over it.

"...Well..." she spoke " ...I...I Sort...Of...Ran into Mephiles" she said looking at Shadow in a sheepish way. Shadow grabbed the young hedgehog by her shoulders

" Mephiles?" he asked " are you crazy!" he scolded her " where the heck was that blue faker?" he growled.

" S...Sonic was luring enemies away from me..." Amy explained,tears were forming from her eyes "...I...I did manage to knock mephiles with my hammer". Shadow realized he was making Amy very unconformable and frighten. He let go of her.

"...Sorry" he said patting her on the head " I...Shouldn't of raised my voice at you"

" it's ok Shadow" Amy smiled " I forgive you..." she was hushed by Shadow covering her mouth, he heard something and by the sound of it, it was not good. Taking the pink hedgehog by her wrist Shadow dragged her down the halls.

" ...Sh...Shadow where are we..." she was cut off by the sudden turning of another corner.

" Silver took off o me" Shadow explained " We need to find him".

Dawn-Na cackled as her dark magic had Silver thrown from crystal wall to another crystal wall. Blaze was calll out while banging her hand on her pod.

Silver landed face down on the marble floor. Barley able to get up the echidna came over to him and pressed her foot on his head.

" Even after all the training your still weak" she snapped. Silver was sill in the shock of his own gaurdian and mentor turning on him.

"...Why?..." he croaked " How come your one of the forbidden dark artist?" he asked. He remembered in the sol dimension that those who practice dark arts were strictly never to be mention or talked about.

When he was little Dawn-Na would tell him stories o the forbidden practice, why the inhabitants of the sol world would do it. Greed, revenge, power, lust anything that can fuel darkness.  
Silver laid in defeat, everything he knew was crumbling before him.

" Silver get up" Blaze called to him " don't let her win"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT" Dawn-Na yelled " I just had enough of you"

" Leave her alone" Silver called from the floor. The grey echidna looked down at him.

" Oh I forgot to mention on thing about your dearest girlfriend" she teased " remember those bed time sories about the flame monster Iblis I would tell you at night" she spoke.

Silver remembered those stories and how it gave him nightmares, nightmares that involed him fighting the beast in a deserted city that was always on fire. Silver would wake up sweating, but that when he was a child, what did it have to do with the situation he was in.

" you see" Dawn-Na pointed to Blaze " your little princess here has that monster with her"

" WHAT!" Silver cried, Dawn-Na lifted her foot off of him so he could face Blaze.

" Silver...Its not what it seems..." the cat explained "...I only have Iblis in me because..."

"...She plans to release him!" Dawn-Na interrupted, she stepped forward blocking Silver's view from the cat " she's been secretly planing with Mephiles, the two plan to release Iblis and set the word into eternal fire"

" Silver don't listen to her lies" Blaze cried out. Th female Echidna turned to the cat.  
" Lies?" she asked, taking her attention from Silver Dawn-Na approached Blaze " I don't think I'm lying child" she said.

" Yes you are Dawn-Na" Blaze said.

" Oh and hiding the truth would of been better? " The Echidna smirked. Blaze slid back in her pod.

" ...Blaze..." Silver croaked from the floor, he watched the cat turn away in shame. Why was every one he knew turning against him. First Dawn-Na and now Blaze. Silver couldn't believe it.

"So it is true!" Dawn-Na spoke " you admiting to your little secret only makes sense..."

"CHAOS BLAST!" a voice roared. Dawn-a was hit from behind ans she landed face first into the crystal pod.

Shadow Stood out side of the room with Amy behind him, he used his chaos powers carefully so Silver wasn't harmed.

Dawn-Na got up and turned to seeing the red stripe Hedgehog over at Silver's side "...YOU!..." she growled, she held up her staff "...I WON'T BE MADE A FOOL AGAIN!" her staff gave off purple aura, Shadow was held in by her dark magic, with it she swung him over to the opposite side of the room.

"...Sh...Shadow" Amy screamed, she turned to the echidna, with her hammer she made a charge, Dawn-Na's free hand glowed with purple aura and with it she sent Amy into Silver who barely got off the floor, the two crashed into a crystal shaft, Silver used his body to protect Amy upon impact

"...You ok?" the ivory hedgehog asked, Amy rubbed the back of her head.

" Yeah" she answered.

" good...Cause I'm not" Silver said before passing out.

"...Rose you alright?" Shadow called from the other side of the room.

" I am" Amy replied "...but Silver isn't". Shadow got up from the floor as he fought the grey Echidnas hold on him.

" Rose this is a fight between me and her, stay out of it" Shadow called.

Amy understood, turning around she pulled Silver so he was flat on his back. Amy listen to him groan.  
"...Blaze..." he said. Amy looked around for the cat, she completely missed the giant crystal pod holding the feline inside of it.

Getting to her feet she summoned her hammer. and started to charge.

" Blaze stand back" she called as she planed to make impact on to the crystal shaft, on impact the wepon only bounced off making the young hedgehog stumble back words. she landed on her bottom, behind her a figure stood looking down at her. Amy turn her head, gasping she gave out a loud shriek and scooted away.

Amy's scream made ever one stop in their tracks

in the room entrance stood Mephiles and he was now in his crystal form.

" Am I interrupting? he asked. Slung over his shoulder was Sonic, He looked down at the young pink hedgehog " I have a present for you" he tossed the Blue hero at her feet.

"...S...Sonic" Amy crawled over to him, she pulled his head into her lap.

" Relax he isn't dead" Mephiles told her " but he will be when I'm finished with you" his attention turning over to Shadow " by the way, is this yours?" he asked pulling out the green chaos emerald.

Shadow reached into his back, realizing the Emerald was gone his eyes widen wondering how Mephiles got it.

The crystallized demon laughed at Shadow " so it is" he turned to the cat before him " and it's time my dear" he snapped his finger. Blaze looked down as she started to sink into a purple portal.

After being sucked in the cat reappeared by Mephiles side, this time purple mist restrained her and held her suspended in the air.

Dawn-Na seized the opportunity to stop her fight with Shadow and joined Mephiles side. Mephiles gave the Echidna and odd look.

" And what do you think your doing?" he asked her. The echidna turned to him.

" Aren't I going to be there for the resurrection?" she asked. Mephiles started to chuckle.

"...I don't think so..." he said " besides...I have no use for you"

"...W..What?" The Echidna asked, before she could protest Mephiles crystal hand pulled back and stabbed her in the chest.

Shadow, Blaze and Amy were shocked. Dawn-Na gasped for air, Mephiles retrieved his hand as the Echidna stumbled backwards.  
Dawn-Na put her hand over her chest, looking at her hands she felt the blood staining her. She cough up more blood. putting the pieces together she came to the conclusion that her life was going to end.

"...Why?..." she asked before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor face down, blood spreading out around her.

Mephiles looked at his hand then to the two hedgehogs "...About time I got rid of her..." he said.

* * *

**I originally intended for Dawn-Na to be killed off by Mephiles. **

**And Amy got action in this Chapter ^^**


End file.
